The Path of Adventurers
by spearcell96
Summary: I'm sure you've heard the story a thousand times before goblins attacking a village kidnapping some women and young new Adventurer journey to slay the goblins and save the women only to be slaughtered by them. Those that survive will either fall into despair or rise to Greatness this is the story of one such Adventurer's journey through the world of adventurering
1. Chapter 1 A disastrous first quest

"Sagitta, Inflammarae, Radius! Fire Bolt!" a Female Wizard chanted and an Arrow of Flame emerges and struck down a goblin. The Wizard wears a typical outfit for a wizard including dark robes that open in the chest arena giving a view of her impress bust, a cloak, a pair of glasses and a pointed large hat. She grinned at seeing her attack kill one of the goblins.

"That one down!" she declared with a smirk, "Sagitta, Inflammarae-" her chant was cut short and she gasp at seeing more rush at her and the Priestess beside her, a beautiful young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a robe and wielding a golden staff. The goblins dog rushing her and grab her arms and legs pushing the young magic user onto the ground before taking her staff from her.

"Give that back!" she shouted, the goblin look at her for a moment.

"That staff is not for the likes of you!" she yell, it kept looking at her then raised it in the air about to snapped it when..

''O earth mother abounding in mercy, grant your sacred light to we who are lost in darkness!'' Priestess chanted ring out blinding them with a sudden burst of white light so bright was almost burning to the eyes!

"Now your chance, get away!" Priestess shouted, Wizard understanding kicking the goblins off and jump to her feet, the goblin that had her staff vision cleared up just in time for it to see Wizard glaring down at him. Grabbing her staff, the air left it lungs as her slammed her foot into it gut sending it flying into a wall.

"Thanks! You really save me!" Wizard said as she went to Priestess side and both now wildly winging their staff at the goblins whose vision had cleared up.

"Your welcome but their not giving us enough time to cast anymore spells! We need to fall back and find-" 'BAAAM' a sharp burst of pain cut her off as something hard crashed into her head sending the girl into the ground, "Priestess!" Wizard cried as a large now bloody rock roll across the ground with one goblin grinning at his clean shot.

"Hang on we're coming!" a voice yelled suddenly the last two of their teammates rush back into the fray.

"YAAAAAHH!" the young warrior roar cutting down the one that tried to stab her from behind and swinging wildly causing the others to back away last they get cut. He wore pants and a long sleeve short with a breastplate and gloves with had numerous bandages on his face.

"Oh no! No! She hurt! We need to stop the bleeding!" Fighter exclaimed kneeling down to two the blond haired girl whose blood flowed far to freely from her head wound, she is a young woman with long black hair tied into a waist-length ponytail. She is dressed in pants and robes that prioritize ease of movement while her sturdy boots.

Picking up a dagger one of the goblins drop when she kick them off her Wizard cut a strip of cloth off of her cloak.

"The Priestess was right, we should have brough some damn potions!" Wizard grunted wrapping Priestess head wound, (_If she were awake she could have juat healed herself but she was hit pretty hard so that ain't happening._) Wizard though grimmly as Fighter stood on her feet.

"I'm going to help, if you see an opening cast a spell or two! Other wise stay here and look after her!" Fighter said.

"How dare you! You damn rats!" young warrior shouted swing wildly and hitting nothing with some of the goblins even seeming to laugh at him.

"Hang on, I'll help you figh- YIKES" Fighter who had been rushing forward had to jump back as she almost got cut.

"Stop swinging that thing around! I can't get close to fight with you!" Fighter yell having to back away, "I got these guys! Just look after them these two! These bastards are mine!" young warrior shouted back finally cutting the arm off of one then stabbing another through the gut only to gasp in pain as just before his sword went into it's stomach it stab him in the leg!

Grunting he push it off of him he quickly pulled out the dagger with a yelp of pain as one tried to creep up from his left, only to get punch into the cave wall head first by an annoyed Fighter.

"STOP TRYING TO PLAY THE HERO AND LET ME HELP YOU!" Fighter shouted trying to get closer but his wild swings kept her back lest she get cut by her own teammate.

"Don't worry it just caught me off guard, these guys are nothing! Just stay there I'll protect you all" Warrior roared, seeing one coming from his left he swing back his sword to strike 'KLING' only for it to hit the cave wall and bounces out of his hand! Seeing the opening the goblins rushing at the young warrior forcing him to the ground!

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screams of pain filled cave and The Fighter could only watch in horror as they hacked and chop him to death with his bloody screams filling her ears! Fighter had to push back her tears as she knew if she let them fall they would truly be lost.

"Take her and run!" Fighter order clutching her fist as Wizard look on in horror.

"Hang on, I can't just leave you here! We went on this quest together so lets finish it together!" Wizard yelled, Fighter look at the goblins eyes them and gulp.

"This quest is already a failure, if we sticks around here any longer we'll all die! Now take her and run!" Fighter order, she then growled in angry wondering what had they done for the mission to go so wrong, rushing forward kicking one in the neck and snapping it!

(_I'm sorry Warrior I couldn't save you but I will protect them!_) Fighter thought firmly kicking another so hard she take it head off, (_Father, please watch over me!_) She thought punching one in the head so hard to skull cracked! Hearing heavy foot steps behind her she spin around with a spinning ax kick only for it and her to be stop in her tracks by a large green hand. Fighters eyes widen at the size of the green monster that tower over all other goblins and over her! The Fighter didn't know much about goblins but she knew enough to know this one was to big to be normal.

"Owww!" she wench as it started to twist her foot, Wizard seeing the girl was in trouble jump to her feet.

"Sagitta, Inflammarae, Radius!" pausing it attack on Fighter the large goblin turn towards the chanting on for it eyes to widen at seeing a flaming glow, "FIRE BOLT!" a blazing shot of fire shot out and rammed the arm holding Fighter! Forcing it to let her got and roaring in pain as it drop to it knees and tried to pat on the fire. Fighter drop to the ground rubbing her sore ankle, it wasn't broken or twisted but she she would need to ice it down at some point as it had almost been dislocated.

"Are you okay!? I-" Wizard started but stop when the big goblin looking monster turn to her glaring in fury, taking a step back as it stood up snarling at her, Wizard whimpered as she turn on her heels and ran with the beast of a goblin charging after.

"Nooooo! Wait-" "Kakakakkakak!" Fighter wasn't giving any time to worry for Wizard as four goblins surrounded her, she was stun scared for a moment fearing keeping her in place and at the mecryof the goblins, that is until she also take note of the three creeping towards Priestess. Any fear she had vanish the need to protect take it place, the goblins found themselves surprise when Fighter stood up, growling in angry at her not just staying down and letting them have their way with her, a goblin pull out a dagger ready to attack 'POP' the other goblins found themselves stun when the girl kick it head clean off it shoulders.

Fighter wench as she had kick with her sore feet and the pain made her think it had taken more damage then she thought, seeing them unmoving Fighter take that opening to race past them. The three goblins reach Priestess and giggle as them move to start ripping off her clothing when they heard rapid foots steps rush toward them, one turn around in time to see. Fighter leap at it with a flying kick, her boot impacted in it chest tearing it top body off and sending it cashing into the wall in a bloody mess!

Being cowards by nature the other two back away and joined the other three so they completely out number her. Fighter now standing over Priestess, huffing and gasping for air as she glared hatefully at the goblins, her leg was now killing her from her landing, her childhood was dead, the Wizard had ran off with a monster after her and the Priestess had her head busted open. This mission couldn't get any worse and she had to wonder where everything had went wrong.

"How... how... did... this... happen...?" Fighter gasped for her breath as the goblins arounded her being much more caution after seeing her attack, it was at this point she take notice of something odd with their weapons. Her father once told her that when facing weapon users study their weapons as best as she could as any small detail could save her life in battle or avoid certain dangers said weapon pose, such as the magic type, others hidden armments and most of all... poison.

Fighter was still new to the game of adventering, that much was clear to her now but that gray slime or goo on the chipped and rusted blades was sending all kinds of warning bells to her head, all of which was telling her it be best to not get _any type _of cuts by those.

"Why... did this happen...?" Fighter whispered her vistion starting to bur as her angry raise, balling her fist until her knuckles turn white, "WHY! DID! THIS! HAPPEN!" she roared as the goblins launch themselves at her! Begaining a brutle battle to the death.

Further down the cave Wizard ran as the large monster continue to give chase, even without turning she knew it was gaining! Her lungs started to burn as her legs began to hurt. She had sent so much time training her mind to cast spells that she never bother training her body. A choice she was quickly starting to regrat plus her dress was making it hard to run, Tripping over a stone Wizard hit the ground hard with a cry.

"Damn it! Can't I catch a break!" Wizard cried in frustration turning over to get to her feet only to gasp as the monster chasing her stomp up to the girl with a sicking grin at it down prey fearing the worst Wizard had tears flowind down as cheeks and a badder releasing itself with out and peeing her as it reach out to her 'RATTLE' a soft clinging of metal cause it to pause.

Still shaking Wizard surprised herself at noticing the dim glow of fire in the distances that grow brighter as the carry of the torch it was lit upon slowly march closer to them. Turning to the aproching figure the monster like goblin snarled at having someone interrupt it revenge. Seeing it attention take from her Wizard saw this as a chance to attack.

"Sagitta, Inflammarae-" however her whispering quickly caught it attention remainbering her attack it reared it arm back and "Eeekk!" Wizard cried as she was smacked her across her face hitting the ground nearly knocking her out. With the girl out of it for the moment it roared an rush at the armored man who paused in his tracks as the monster came charging at him bring it fist up, the armored waited until the last moment when it swung it fist trying to hit him the man simply side stepped it watching as the monsters fist crush into the wall!

"Aaaagggghhhh!" whelling in pain as it break nearly all the bones in it hand, "GAK!?" it gasped choking on blood and air as a sword was shoved into it neck from the armored man before dropping to knees trying to stop the bleeding with it busted hand and fuiling about until it finally stop moving, dead. "That one."

At the front cave entrance a beatin and batter girl exited walking slowly covered in cuts and bruises while carrying a smaller girl on her back who was unconscious. Fighter's eye's looked dead to the world as she made her way to the wood line with Priestess and the girls staff hanging from her waist and a slight limp in her step, stoping for a moment to cast one last look at the cave, her childhood friend was dead... and the Wizard was most likely as well... a complete failure of a Quest... her father world be so disappointed if he saw her now. Turning away with tears falling down she face kept moving hoping that the gods hadn't completely abandon her and gave the Wizard a quick end. However she needed to focus and get the Priestess and herself somewhere safe... after all the girl was the only one she had left and Fighter would be damned if she let her die as well.

Wizard could only stare up in fear at the mencing figure standing before her only for her eyes to widen even more at the shiny tag hanging from his neck, (_Silver Rank!?_) she thought amazed as he said nothing and merely kept glaring down at her.

"Who... who are you...?" Wizard whispered, looking around her for a moment as if searching for something he sheath his blade before staring down at the girl once more... "Goblin Slayer."

To Be Continue.


	2. Chapter 2 The Wizard meets the Slayer

Wizard would not be the first to say his name sounded laughable, Goblin Slayer, he a killer of the weakest monsters? Who called themselves such a thing, at any other time she surely would have mock him but seeing him easly kill that monster that had been chasing her, Wizard choice not to antagonize the Silver rank before her.

Kneeling down in front of the girl Goblin Slayer look her up and down for a moment without saying a word as she gulp finding his silences distubing, "It would seem you are unharm... for the most part anyway." Goblin Slayer noted gently as some as him was cable of grabbing her face and turning it get a better look at the brusing on her face crom where she got hit. Not liking being touched by a stranger Wizard smack his hand off her.

"Hands off creep!" Wizard snapped trying to back away from him.

"Calm down. I'm only checking your injures." Goblin Slayer spoke flatly, however though he meant other wise, with his tone and apprences it came out much more darkly then he ment it as scarying her a little, paying no heed to her shivering Goblin Slayer reach into his pouches at his waist and pulled a red bottle.

"Drink this, it a potion. It will help with the pain." Goblin Slayer said holding it out to her, Wizard pause for a moment unsure if she should trust him so ease just yet before eyeing the dead monster, (_Tch if he wanted to do anything to me it not like I could stop him. Beside other then being a bit cold he done nothing wrong to me so far._) Wizard thought taking the potion, popping the cork and downing it in one go.

Standing Goblin Slayer eye the goblin like beast once more looking at the burnt arm, "Are you the one who did that to it's arm?" he ask she stood up as well.

"Yes but unlike the goblins I couldn't kill it in one shot." Wizard said bitterly the pain from where she was hit fading away.

"High-level goblins are harder to kill... even so, the damage is impressive. If you had aim for it head you may have killed." Goblin Slayer commented, Wizard smirked pleased at the praise, "Thank you, I train very...?" Wizard paused in her gloating as the rest of his sintences came to mind.

"High... level... goblins...? that things... a goblin!?" she asked in disbelf, she was sure it was some monster that happen to be there protecting and working the goblins, but it to be an actually goblin? the man had to wrong.

"Impossible! Goblins are just weak little monsters that are only dangerous in high numbers!' Wizard stated, the last part came out bitterly as the attack on her group from earlier came to mind.

"There no way that a goblin." Wizard said firmly though it seem like she was trying to tell that to herself more then him. Goblin Slayer simply looked oddly at the girl and Wizard really wish she could see his expression because not seeing his face was creepying her out even more then that seemingly unintented undead looking he pose was pulling off without even trying.

"The goblins you speak of are just your run of the mill stander , is a Hobgoblin." Goblin stated pointing his blade down at the monster causing Wizards to wide her eyes in shock.

"Hobgoblin?!" she whispered.

"Yes, Hobgoblins: a goblin that have grown larger and put on more muscle. Their something most goblins can't become but are hardly rare enough to be a surprise to find one or two at a nest as they act as bodyguards for nests most of the time." Goblin Slayer stated putting his blade away, Wizard was left speechless, to think such a change was possible more so that it wasn't that uncommon of a change from what his words meant... and yet no one bother to tell them!?

"_Umm,_ _aren't you all Porcelain Adventurers, I think it would be best if you waited for a more experienced adventurer to join you_?" the Guild's Receptionist words came rushing back, clearly she was trying to help by telling them to hang back for a bit for help, yet they push on... right into their deaths.

"At any rate for a nest of this size this was likely the only one." Goblin Slayer said turn on his heels.

"I'm going to go finish off the rest, what will you do?" he asked, Wizard look fown at the hobgoblin and gulp before steeling herself.

"I'm coming with you! I didn't start this quest just to quit when things went bad." Wizard said with determenation in her voice, (_What more if the others are still alive I might have a chance to save them with this guy._) she thought thinking about the two girls she left behind and hoping against hope they were some how still alive.

"Very well, what can you do?" Goblin Slayer asked suprising her he agreed to bring her long so ease.

"Right now I only have four spells Firebolts, Fire Enhance, Aquashield and Object Binding." Wizard spoke a bit bitter tone in her voice, she knew that for one her age it was an impressive amount before but still wanted to learn more, Goblin Slayer tilted his head to the side a giving the hint he was bit confuse but Wizard really wished she could see his face.

"Aquashield? Object Binding?" he asked.

"Ah well Aquashield is a spell where I use water to form a shield stronger then steel... but I can't use it without nearby water." Wizard admit hating the fact that one of her spells was useless at the moment

"Object Binding is just as simply, once cast on an object like say a sword or shield, or axe or even a box it will be bound to the person it belong to and return to their body without fail if said item exits a certain range from their body... however it will only do so three times after that the spell will need to be recast." Wizard stated, Goblin Slayer nodded.

"Very will, how many can you use." Goblin Slayer asked and Wizard actually smirk at his question.

"When I left the school only two but I spent some time training before I join the Guild and can now cast up to five a day, since I used two I still have three left." there was a hint of pride in her voice as she knew few teens her age could do the same.

"Very well, that more then I thought. If you wish to come then do as I say if you want to live other wise head back to the guild." Goblin Slayer stated coldly, Wizard bit her lip, she did not like being told what to do however she also had to remind herself that one: the man before her was a Silver Rank and Two: he had save from being killed by a class of goblins she didn't even know of until now. What ever pride she had could be put on the back burner for now in favor of fellowing this man.

"Understand, sir." Wizard said quitly, Goblin Slayer said nothing as he take out a dagger then to her horror cut open the gut of the hobgoblin.

"What are you doing! Even if it our enemy that going to far!" Wizard exclaimed watching him seeming mutilated the hobgoblin but then watch as he take out a rag and run it over the blood pouring out and souking it up.

"Goblins have a strong sense of smell especially to girls, we need to cover your scent." He told her Wizard's eyes widen as he slowly creepy toward with the bloody rag causing her to back step.

"No way! Your not covering we in goblin blood and guts!" Wizard yelled as he squzzed the rag and her face turn blue at the droplits of blood, holding her staff out in front of her as her back hit the wall of the cave.

"Come any closer and I'll send a fire bolt through your head!" Wizard screamed shaking yet he didn't pause at all.

"I mean it, if you take one more step I'll-"

* * *

"... ... ... somebody kill me." Wizard moan as she walked by goblin Slayer's side... cover in blood aall over her dress, (_I still say he put some in more hair just for the fun it._) Wizard thought darkly, deep down she knew it was for her own safety but that didn't make her feel any better.

"Calm down, after much washing it will come out now stay close and do not wander." Goblins Slayer said in a somewhat tired tone as that had been the third time she said the same lines. Wizard sigh fellowing after him (_He's likely annoyed that he now has some newbe to look after._) Wizard thought dryly. putting aside her curren state of dress for the moment as she walked side by side with him clutching her staff as she thought of the goblins and was cursing them for making her look so weak... she really hope this quest would end soon after they save the others, since it was now possible with the Silver Rank at her side.

After walking for a few minutes Wizard take note of the fact that they were walking in the way they came causing her to reazlie that more goblins would likely greet them soon and steeled herself. However to her suprise what awaited them were nothing but corpse's, goblins corpses... and one human's remain.

Wizard eyed the mutilated form of young Warrior as her face turn blue, she really didn't want to show any more weakness's in front of Goblin Slayer however the sight of her dead comrade chops into pieces was to much! Turning around and dropping to her knees Wizard vomited everything she had eaten that day. Goblin Slayer turn to her for a moment just to make she was okay then turn his eyes towards sword lying the ground his feet.

Wizard finally gaining control of herself looked towards the Goblin Slayer who was holding her fallen comrades sword looking it over.

"Too long for uses in a cave." Goblin Slayer said simple giving it a wing and hitting the wall without even trying, Wizard wench realizing the foolishness of bring a long sword to a small cave knowing that what got the young warrior killed and begain the down fall of her team. Wizard was begining to understand why this quest had gone so badly, they had barely done anything right. Sliding it into the odd sheath at his waist Goblin Slayer began looking around and for some reason Wizard got the feeling he was frowning.

"12 in total dead... Wizard, how many were with you?" Goblin Slayer asked turning towards her and once again she tense at feeling like he was glaring at her.

"Four, including myself. Why do you ask?" she question slowly standing to her feet, she kept her eyes on Goblin Slayer, un-nerving as it was Wizard simply found it better then chancing a sight at the hack to bits form of her former comrade.

"Were any of them female?" he asked, she nodded as she thought of the two she left behind.

"Yes, the Priestest and the Fighter... could they have been killed by the Goblins?" Wizard both hope that was the case and didn't at the same time. If they were killed then it meant their suffering ended however it they were live and capture then she could still save them... however while Wizard didn't know much about goblins 'her lack of knowlege on hobgoblins a remainder of such' she had heard that goblins like to toy with women they capture and Wizard did not want that for them.

"It possible but this is odd. There are no drag marks here, goblins are not known for carrying their prey." Goblin Slayer stated then tilted his head.

"What shape were they in when you got seprated?" Goblin Slayer Wizards eyes widen at his question.

"The Priestess was knocked out from a blow to the head. but the Fighter only had a hurt foot... I believe she was still able to fight!" Wizard said looking almost hopeful at the Slayer as he looked around at the floor of corpses.

"I see. This is just a guess but the Fighter most likely fought off and killed her attackers then she fled with the Priestess, the lack of female clothing rip to shreads on the ground or the goblins at least taking that corpse over there for food is poof of this." Godlin Slayer stated and Wizard couldn't stop the burst of hope filling her heart, to hear that they might had gotten away in one piece was more then she could hope for but hearing the reasoning come from a Silver Rank really up her chances of it being true.

Picking up a bloody axe and looking it over Goblin Slayer then pick up a dagger and look at the blood on it.

"Let us hope the goblins only use these weapons on that corpse over there." Goblin Slayer mused out loud getting a angry expression out of his.

"And why the hell would we hope for that!?" Wizard exclaimed in fury, while it was tru le she didn't know him for very long young warrior had been the one to ask her to join them believing she would have been a big help... she wasn't! To hear the man say that he hope blood dripping weapons were his? What the hell was wrong with him!?

"We would hope for that because it meant these _poison _weapons were not use on the Fighter." Goblin Slayer said simple unphsyed by her her yelling, Wizard mouth went dry as she tried to process what he just said,

"Poison? Are telling me goblins use poison?" Wizard asked, Goblin Slayer said nothing for a moment as he pick up a unblooded dagger covered in brown goo like slime.

"They make it with a mixture of their own urine and excrement." Goblin Slayer explained and Wizard glub paling at the thought of a blade lace with goblin urine and excrement cutting her.

"Their methods are primitive but the effects are very deadly, once expose you have less then three minutes to take an antidote or you _**will** _be beyond saving, the poison quickly begains destroying your organs at a speed making it impossible for the antidote help in time after three minutes have passd." Wizard listen to everything he said and began to feel that goblins may have been really underate of how dangerous they were. Goblins that used poison, she never hear of such a thing! What was next? Goblins that could use magic?

"For now we'll worry about your Priestest and Fighter later." Goblin Slayer said picking up the weapon and adding them to his waist and back much to Wizard's comfusion.

"At any rate, move futher back and get ready, we will have company soon." Goblin Slayer said making her tense, as he continue gathering weapons and hooking them to his person.

"What do you mean?" Wizard asked carefully taking notice of her glasses lying on the ground with her hat noy far from them (_One of the lense's have been crack._) she thought annoyed picking them up.

"If we are to believe your Fighter fought off all these goblins on her own then fled, that means none of them reported back, by now the leading goblin has gather his remaining forces and will be coming here." Goblin Slayer explained, Wizard gave a grunt at that as she place her glasses back on and polted her hat on her head after dusting it off, figuring cracked glasses were better then none at all. Moving back a few feet away Wizard ready herself as Goblin set up some kind of rope line close to the ground.

"I take it you want me to deal long range attacks?" Wizard asked, it seem the most logical move for them.

"Yes, when the fighting starts leave the main force of the goblins to be there can noy be many left. Your objective is to find an opening and kill the leading goblins. It will likely be a Shaman." Goblin Slayer replied yet Wizard look at him in confusion.

"Shaman, what kind of goblin is that?" Wizard asked as goblin Slayer began nailing a spike into the floor to quickly set up another trap.

"Shamans are Goblins that have gained the ability to use magic. They often lead nests and are intelligent enough to make crude strategies." Goblin Slayer explained, Wizards mind went blankat what he said (_Goblins... are cable of magic...? BULLSHIT!_) Wizard exclaimed in her head.

"Impossible! There no way mere goblins can understand something as sophisticated as magic! Let alone use it!" Wizard stated firmly Goblin Slayer paused in his actions to look at the girl for a moment and she was once more remain of how frightening the man was with every little action he did then watch as he sigh as if he was trying to explain something to a child who won't listen.

"It matter not whither you believe me or not. When the fighting starts you will see for yourself." Goblin Slayer said finishing the last of his trap Wizard was annoyed as it felt like he was teating her like a child that didn't know any better.

"One more thing, it would be best if you finish the shaman in one attack. If it come down to a battle of magic, at your currently level and number of spells you are sure to lose." Goblin Slayer stated pulling out a stolen dagger, Wizard blistered at the mere thought of her losing to a goblin in a battle of magic.

"Hey don't look down on me, there no way I-" 'SIKT' Wizard was cut off when Goblin Slayer suddenly threw his dagger off into the darknee only for her to hear the sound of meat being stab and a goblins stubbling into view with a dagger in it chest before dropping dead.

"That 15. A scout, their coming." his mono tone voice never drop a beat as they heard multple foot steps rushing towards them. Wizard tense and had to steel herself as her hands tighten on her staff. It all happened so fast, out of darkness the goblins came rushing forward with the weapon, If she had been given a moment she might have question how goblins were smart enough to use a scour to then rush head first in battle once it was clear he died.

"Tha Shaman will be the on in the back with a mask. Kill him before this get troublesomes." no soon had he said that, the goblins rush into view luckly there was little more then a dozen at this point so she hope this would be ease as she look further to the back of them in indeed so a mask goblin in the back holding a staff.

Wizard frown loom at the goblin which started to chant and a yellow glow appeared around it, (_So goblins can you use magic too... what moron gave goblins such a low threat level!? This is the type of shit that get people killed!_) Wizard thought enrage as she has already seen enough to know goblins are far more dangerous then what was let on and it had already gotten one of her comrades killed.

"Sagitta, Inflammarae, Radius! Fire Bolt!" Wizard shout sending a bolt of flame at the Shaman who eyes was locked on the Goblin Slayer until he saw the fire bolt heading toward him and quickly turn towards, and shout a chant that sent a bolt of Thunder Bolt at the Fire Bolt, blasting it apart leaving stun Wizard as the bolt just barely missed her and hit the wall behind her, (_The goblins... magic is stronger then my own!?_) Wizard couldn't believe it, never had she thought a goblin was cable of using magic but not only that, the shamans magic was stronger then her's!? This shouldn't be the case!

"Aim your next two spell's well!" Goblin Slayer call hurling a stone axe at the Shaman, seeing it coming, it jump out of the way but also stop chanting for it next attack aim at Wizard, at that moment a goblin jump on his back 'spouh' only for it to get a shout blade through the eye.

"R-R-Right!" Wizard stutter shaken by the fact she was out class by a goblin, (_All not lost yet, his spells may be stronger but his casts are longer so I should be faster to attack him!_) Wizard thought as the Shaman kept it eyes train on her, she note with disgust the lust in it eyes as they ran over her body and she could see it licking it tongue. "I don't know how many more spells it has but I need to end this now!" She said holding her staff out, ready her next attack not seeing the goblin that had nearly jump her get impaled with a spear.

Goblin Slayer looked around him, there only four left, ease enough for him to kill however the main problem was the Shaman, they ten to be able to use six to seven spells a day which meant Wizard need to finish it off in the next two attacks!

"Sagitta, Inflammarae, Radius! Fire Bolt!" Wizard screamed as her blaze of fire shoot towards, the Shaman who manage to finish it attack just in time to counter her, once again her spell was over then her eyes widen as she ducked out of the way letting the spell hit the wall behind her!

"Not good! I only have one spell left!" Wizard cried to herself as Goblin Slayer cut down two more goblins, watching the Shaman began chanting for another spell! Finally getting back to her feet Wizard turn to the Shaman and gasp at seeing the yellow glow of it's finished spelled. Goblin Slayer suddenly threw his blade off into the ceiling of the cave cutting the rope of hia trap and allowong a large rock falling from above right into the Shaman's path! Hitting the geound in front of it and knocking it off it feet.

Seeing her opening Wizard quick "Sagitta, Inflammarae, Radius! Fire Bolt!" Wizard screamed sensing out her finally spell, the Shamn gasp one last time as the fire spell hit it head first lighing it on fire and causing it to scream in agony as Wizard watch.

"Well done." Goblin Slayer said cutting down the last of the goblins, Wizard catching her breath looked up at him with a glared of self-loathing.

"Don't patronize me if it hadn't been for your help I would have lost for sure." Wizard sneered hating that a mere goblin had out class her in magic.

"Indeed you have a ways to go before you are ready to stand up to a shaman level goblin but you have potential and show some promise, for now that will have to be enough." Goblin Slayer told the girl while checking his surrounding for anymore goblins left over, Wizard listen to his words, they were harsh and blunt but held a bit of real praise that she felt wasn't being said just to make her feel better. She was a rookie, that much was clear but she wasn't hopeless, that how she take his words and that was something she could accept.

"Thank you." Wizard spoke watching him picking up his fallen torch Goblin Slayer didn't replies as he counted the body.

"Total of 20, this nest is just about finished. Come let move on." Goblin Slayer said Wizard having caught her breath stood up and quickly move to his side.

"Right, lead the way." Wizard spoke. falling a few steps behind, she jad no spells left and had already come closer to death then she cared for, best to be in a safe position to hide should they be attack again.

They continued walking for another ten minutes until they came to a opening and Wizard gasped as she saw for naked woman lying on the ground cover in greenish fluids and cuts and bruises.

"Four of them and still alive, that matches up with what was on the quest." Goblin Slayer notice looking around until his eyes landed on a bunch of crates with supples on them like stolen. Wizard look at the women with pity in her eyes as it was clear from their broken expressions what the goblins did to them.

"Wizard." Goblin Slayer call looking though the stolen supples.

"Though it is unlikely, are your comrades among the victems?" he asked Wizard looking again felt light head for a moment when she didn't see them.

"No, their not." she answered.

"Good then it safe to say that they got away. As long as the Fighter avoided getting posion then you will likely see them again." Goblin Slayer stated, Wizard didn't know if that was meant cheer her up or not be it felt like a great waight was lifted off her heart with his words.

"Thank the Supreme God." Wizard whispered as Goblin Slayer moved away from the crates, "Here, take a look at this." Goblin Slayer said, looking towards him Wizard follwed the man to what looked like a throne of bones.

"Are those human remains?" Wizard asked with a look of disgust about her.

"Hump, nothing more then goblin petty tricks." he said kicking the bones away to reveal a hidden door much to her surprise. Opening it Wizard gasped. as she saw little goblin youngling.

"Goblin... childred?" Wizard asked covering her mouth in shock.

"These creatures multiply quickly before long there would have been around 50 of them and they would have attacked villages in masses." Goblin Slayer stated and Wizard gulp at the thought of a mass attack of goblins on a village, a stomp break her out of it and she felt a chill when she saw Goblin Slayer aproches then menacingly.

"Hey wait! Are you going to kill even the goblin children. That going to far!" Wizard shouted.

"Of course I will. We've destroyed the nest and they will never forget that, the survivors of Nest tend to learn and become stronger." Goblin Slayer replied replied sheathing his sword then pulled out a small bottle.

"Even so, at this stage of their life even if we let them go they can't survive on their own, let's let nature finish them off!" Wizard counter, it went without saying that she hated the monsters, after what they did to Young Warrior she held no love for goblins but killing the childred of anything... even she couldn't bring herself to believe that was okay.

"No, most goblins that lose their nest simple find another one, plus would you be fine with the possiblty of one of them becoming a Hobgoblin or Shaman that leads another nest?" Goblin Slayers words made her body shiver with chills at the thought of any of these goblin children becoming that powerful, clutching her teeth Wizard turn on her heel.

"I don't agree with this! ... ... But I do understand your reasons so fine! Do as you please but at least don't maken them suffer and end it quickly!" Wizard said marching away, Goblin Slayer said nothing as he pulled out young Warrior sword and move towards the cowering younglings.

Wizard as stop half way to collect herself, deep down she knew he was right but that didn't make it any easeir to bare 'SPPPIIISSSHHH' Wizard felt the balie rise in her and quickly covered her ears now wanting to here any more!

Shivering in in place for several minutes with her hands pressed against her ears as she waited for any sigh that the deed was done. That same chill from before when she first mat him cause her to jolt up in place, Wizard turned around and looked towards her back to see... a bloody Goblin Slayer standing behind her with a red souked club in his hand.

"Is it finish?" she asked in a mono tone dropping her arms.

"It is done. There are no more goblins." Goblin Slayer replied slow, Wizard turned away from him trying to collect herself.

"Okay... what about... them." Wizard asked looking at the kiddnapped women.

"There is a large food wheelcart out back, I believe it was stolen from thet village they attack. I'll clear it out and we'll use it to carry them to the temple of healing." Goblin Slayer stated, Wizard nodded as it was a sound plan. Pulling out a stone axe he take from one of the goblins, Wizard was confused when he held it out to her.

"There should be no more goblins but just in case and seeing as your out of spells take this for protection." Goblin Slayer told her, Wizard eye the axe for a moment before looking at the long sword at his waist.

"Very well but... can I take that sword instead? It belong to one of my comrades, so for now I will take it in his place." Wizard stated, Goblin Slayer paused for a moment as he thought on her request he very much doubted she knew anything of swordmenship and a long sword was hardly of any use in a cave. Wizard saw his head turn about a few time as he look around them and wondered if he was going to tell her no, Wizard knew she knew nothing of sword play and has already been shown how much of a bad idea it was to use a long sword in a cave but even so she wanted that blade. It belong to young Warrior and felt that she should take it and honor the Young Warrior by holding on to it in case she ever see Fighter again so she could return it to her.

(_Maybe I'm thinking to hard on this, I'll just demaned he give it to me after we finish up on this quest and-_) Wizard pause when suddenly Goblin Slayer held out the sword to her.

"Very well, there is enough open space here for use, though you most likely won't need to use it." Goblin Slayer stated Wizard nodded giving him a gateful smile as she take the sword and slid it on the belt at her waist.

"Also there blankets and such over there at the box of crate, use them to clean and cover up the victems while I'm gone." Goblin spoke one last time before turning on his heels and began walking away. Seeing him go Wizard sighed at being put on what she thought of as clean up duty.

"Right... better get to work then." Wizard whispered looking at the victems, pitying them and happy the Priestest and the Fighter weren't among them, yet at the same time worrying for what had become of the two... for now she needed to ready these ladys for the return trip home. Hopefully when they got back some news about Priestest and Fighter would be waiting.

* * *

The sunbshine down on the earth brightly as Wizard made her way down the road, it had been three days since she finished her first quest... losing her first team in the process. It's an all-too-common story she heard, a village is attacked by Goblins, some maidens are kidnapped.

Some newbe adventurers, foolishly decide they're going to get rid of those goblins for their first Quest but going and thinking it to be ease knowing nothing of what awaited them, the goblins proved too much and the whole party is slaughtered.

Or maybe just one makes it out and save the girls, during their captivity those girls who were used first to serve the Goblins needs and in despair they entered the temple.

That lone surviving adventurere either fell victem herself and was used as a plaything or the horrors of what she saw scared her much that she slowly slips away from the world and never leaves home again. If Wizard had anything to say about her first quest, it would be that there is nothing exceptional about her story, it happens every day. These life-shattering events happen all the time and her group was just another set of fools in a long list of them.

Having seen the horrors first hand Wizard wondered if she could still maintain the belief in her own magic and in the Supreme goddess of Illusion? Her Weakest place before her in a blunt manner, leaving her no room to argue? She didn't know.

Reaching the guild building Wizard head through the door and right to the receptionist.

"Hello, welcome back, I'm glad to see your looking better." The Guild receptionist stated looking Wizard, the girl had been a mess when she return and in them what happen to her team, to that end Guild Girl sadden as she knew why Wizard was there.

"Thank you, after some rest I'm ready to get back into action..." Wizard paused for a moment before the normally stoic magic user look at the receptionist with hopeful almost pleading eyes.

"Has there... been any word on them?" Wizard asked quitly, Guild Girl sigh sadly and shake her head.

"I'm sorry but there's hasn't been any word on the two as of yet but you will be the first person to know as soon as I hear anything." Guild Girl offered, Wizard said nothing and merely nodded not wanting to let on how disappointed she was. Turning on her heels Wizard began looking around the the Guild hall before spotting a certain fully armored man at a table over looking some requests.

Taking a deep breath she quickly walked over to him, Goblin Slayer looked up to see the young Wizard standing next to him but said nothing of her being there. Wizard gulp stilling finding some what frighting but would not back down.

"I did what you said and bought some protection I choose mithril over chain mail, it offers better protection from sudden stabbing." Wizard said blush ling a bit as she open her top just enough for him to see a bit of it before closing it, for some reason Wizard felt he was frown.

"If that were to be stolen, it would be a problem for others." Goblin Slayer stated, Wizard surprisingly stood her ground.

"Yeah, but you are working off the assumption that we will die in combat, I'd rather go into combat prepare for the worst but knowing I did everything I could to survive it." Wizard counted, Goblin Slayer nothing for a moment.

"Very, well are you coming then?" Goblin Slayer ask standing up with the quest posters in his hand ready to move to the receptionist's, Wizard smile pleased he accepted her choice in protection.

"Yes, have you already picked out the Quests we will be taking." Wizard asked happy he was taking her along without any fuss then smirk as she had a good idea what Quest they would be taking.

"Yes, they will be goblins." Wizard smiled as he spoke, she really didn't know what awaited her, Fame, Fortune, a short-lived career with a quick end or a gruesome death. None of this she she knew but Wizard did know one thing, she was going to continue on as an adventurer. At least until this life of hers comes to an end.

* * *

**Notes**

Okay beginning Arc is finished. Also there something I just realized, a lot of people seem to have only looked at the anime and not the manga, while the manga is indeed more graphic than the anime I feel the need to point out that it showcases a deeper background to priestesses first party as such I want to point out something about Fighter. Many people may be thinking that I have made her bit more power with how she dealt with the goblins however if you actually go ahead and look at the manga you'll see that her power level is exactly where it should be, in the manga fighter was literally capable of tearing goblins apart with her kicks and punches. The only reason she lost was because of that freaking hobgoblin take that away from the equation and fighter has a much higher survival chance or at the very least she has a better chance of not getting gang rape by the freaking goblins. So I believe I more or less kept her context of power the same.

That all for now. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon, till then. Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3 Slowly Moving On

Panting as her breath left her Wizard ran as fast as she could to get to Goblin Slayer's side with several goblins behind her and wondered not for the first time, who the hell gave goblins such a low danger rating!

"Goblin Slayer-san!" Wizard cried reaching him as she reared back his sword, "Hit the ground!" he ordered, Wizard droppes eating dirt as his sword swung faster then the goblins chasing her could react to, to save themselves. Their eyes were given just enough time to widen in horror before the blade hit flesh slicing then muscle and bone, green little heads went flying in the air landing on the gound as Wizard jump to her feet and race behind Goblin Slayer.

"That makes forty-seven." Goblin Slayer stated standing in the middle of a sea of green corpse's as Wizard look there was still about two dozens of them left and she groan noticing they were surrounded.

"There still so many of them."Wizard commented as the goblins shifted back and forth clearly fearfully of the armored.

"Hmp, we wouldn't be in this position if you had waited for my single to attack the Shaman." Goblin Slayer said flatly, Wizard couldn't really tell because his tone never chanage but she got the feeling that Wizard may have done the impossible and made him feel just a tiny bit annoyed at her going outside the plan.

the quest they had been on was to eliminate another goblin nest in a old dwarf stronghold which was no surprise there but the goblin this was surprisingly huge and was being ran by a shaman and a hobgoblin. Goblin Slayer had a mediately come up with several plans his first one was to simply flood the cave using a nearby River wizard had been against it since the stronghold could prove to be of use as a hold fast for the nearby village should ever be attacked, thinking of another plan they had infiltrated the stronghold making their way to the lower levels where surprisingly enough nearly all the goblin sales for a few who were patrolling around the stronghold above were centered in the area of the forge.

from there goblin Slayer had come up with a simple plan from his point of view wizard was to remain in a high position in ready her spells wow he entered below his plan was to engage the hobgoblin after killing several goblins join the hobgoblin and into a one-on-one fight while the shaman provided long-range magic attacks Goblin Slayer plan to use the shamans own spells to severely damaged the hobgoblin in any surrounding goblins did got near to try to help out. It was a tactic he'd use multiple times before and was well-versed with watching his surroundings and knowing when and where to maneuver his opponents into best serving his purpose. When the Shaman spell hit the Hobgoblin chances are it wouldn't kill it but it would definitely bring the Hobgoblin to its knees giving Goblin Slayer the chance to finish it off at the moment that happened Goblin Slayer with send Wizard the signal to launch a firebolt directly at the Shaman to kill it.

However when the Shaman launched a powerful spell that look like it would hit the Hobgoblin Goblin Slayer knowing he saw the spell coming didn't give Wizard the signal but Wizard believing the attack will land fired her spell anyway managing to kill the Shaman but the Hobgoblin realizing where she was ordered the remaining goblins to go after her sending there's plan into disarray.

"Okay so I messed up, I'm sorry." Wizard muttered, looking at the surrounding goblins with barely concealed worried.

"Well it matters not what's done is done for now I need you to follow my lead I have a plan." Goblin Slayer said looking down at the dead hop goblin he had managed to kill most of the regular goblins using the hobgoblins reckless attacks as when he gorged out its eye using a dagger the oversized goblin became in rage and began smashing any place that Goblin Slayer was without care if there were little goblins nearby or in its way eventually Goblin Slayer slay the Hobgoblin by cutting off its leg then slicing off its arms and finishing it with cutting open its neck.

"Back step slowly." Goblin Slayer whispered getting a frown Wizard.

"There's a drop hit behind us, we'll be cornered." Wizard commented.

"That's the point, we lure them in as they corner us, on my mark get ready to bind my left arm protector to that torch holder to the far-right of us. And set it for only on return." Goblin Slayer said pointing to said torch holder, wizard couldn't stop the confused expression from entering her face as they slowly backed away or rather as goblin Slayer slowly backs and towards the edge of the pitfall.

"What's the point in binding a torch holder to you?" Wizard asked as they were nearing the edge.

"I didn't say bind the torch holder to me I said bind my right arm protector to the torch holder. Just trust me." Goblin Slayer reply, Wizard nodded knowing he had yet to give her a meaningless request yet. they head reach the edge and halted their advance when goblin Slayer held out his sword in front of him looking at the goblins all cluster together goblin Slayer not it's himself on the inside noting that this was just the way he wanted it.

"When I drop my sword start casting immediately." goblin Slayer said in a firm voice that broke no argument, Wizard nodded not that he could see her. holding the sword out of the goblins that were glaring at the two adventurers goblin Slayer suddenly tossed it to the side out of reach this momentarily started all the goblins confused as to why he just threw away his weapon however a greedy twisted grin quickly formed on their faces at seeing the unarmed adventurer and the remaining goblins quickly rushed at the two even the remaining even as wizard race through the enchanted needed for the object binding spell holding up his left arm and taking hold of wizard just as he finished goblin Slayer was suddenly pull through the air out of the charging goblin path whose own momentum made it impossible for them to stop leading to the remaining goblins falling into the pit fall as Goblin Slayer and Wizard were quickly pulled to the torch holder he had pointed out earlier grabbing a torch holder Goblin Slayer made sure to sling Wizard over his shoulder as both their weights proved to be too much to hold them up causing the torch holder to snap off the wall in Goblin Slayer landed on his feet before setting Wizard down who had a completely stunned expression on her face and she tried to process what just happened.

"You used my object binding spell to slingshot us out of the path of the charging goblins letting them fall into the pit while we reach safety without any hassle?" Wizard asked more to herself, she had neven even thought of doing such a thing and seriously doubt it if as was meanly used to keep from losing object's suchbas weapons, shield, important items, even gold. Not a make shift escape line, had it made wizard really question just how terrifying this man would be if he had been born a magic user like her. This was only their third mission together 'not counting her botched first quest' Wizard was really amazed at some of the ideals and traps he use and it really verify to her just how well deserve the silver rank was on to the man.

"Yes, this pit was likely used to dispose of they're useless weapons by the dwarfs. Wizard that well over there still has running water through it, it was likely it used during the forging process use Aqua Shield over the pitfall." Goblin Slayer said, Wizard was once again confused by his request but by now had learned not to question him.

"How did you know there was still running water through." Wizard asked as she begin the chant to fall in the water shield over the pit of ravening goblins they were clawing at the wall trying to get out.

"When I was moving about battling the hobgoblin in the wrist I passed by it and heard the sound of flowing water." Goblin Slayer said as Wizard staff begin to Glow and water begin to rush out of the well for me into a ball floating in the air.

"You notice the sound while you were running about and killing goblins?" Wizard ask just a bit incredulously at the same time a bit of a chuckle escape her.

"Of course I did why wouldn't I?" goblin Slayer questioned as if him noticing something so small during a battle of life and death was no big deal.

"No just asking I got to admit that awareness of yours is pretty damn scary." Wizard said forming the Aqua Shield over the pitfall like a lid completely closing it off so (_He's using the shield to make this place into a prison that's interesting._) Wizards thought as the goblins begin clawing at the walls of the pit more frantically trying even harder to get out.

"Awareness on quest are vital they could mean the difference between life and death." goblin Slayer stated watching as the goblins actions between four more frantic than before Wizard begin to look on in curiosity as she noticed some of them were clenching their necks and looking as though they were having a hard time breathing.

"It has begun." goblin Slayer stated Wizard begin to feel a bit of a chill and she noticed that the goblins were starting to look like they were suffering like something was choking the life out of them looking at Goblin Slayer she was once again reminded of how she hated that she couldn't see his face but still had to ask as to what was going on.

"it's asphyxiation." Goblin Slayer answered her unasked questions causing Wizard.

"There are no air pockets down, there no way for air to get ventilation inside and with the Aqua Shield closing off the top completely sealing it tight there is no chance for new oxygen to come in there. Cluster together like that and raving about in lunacy their quickly using up all their oxygen so all that's left is for them to suffocate to death." Goblin Slayer Explain watching as some of the goblins begin to fall to the ground foaming at the mouth with her eyes rolled into the back of their head wizard I had always known that goblin Slayer was ruthless when it came to slaying goblins but this was a first it's seeing such a brutal tactic if it hadn't been made clear before then it sure was now there was not to beat any mercy found when it came to slaying gobilings for this man.

it felt quite morbid watching as the suffocation setting in, tears began to form at the goblins eyes as they continue to claw at the stone walls of the fall pit some even clearly begging for help but they would never receive any from either of them. She had seen what these goblins do to people, what they did to not just adventurous, even simple villagers who only want to live a normal life, torturing them just for the fun of it regardless of a age race or sex. On one of their missions goblins were even using babies as playthings. No even with such a brutal tactic Wizard had no planned on helping them, that being said seeing Goblin Slayers tactics gain just the smallest amount of pity for any goblin that ran across the man and the only mercy that she could ever offer a goblin is a quick and painless end as it wasn't the case for goblin Slayer, quick and painless or agonizingly slow, as long as the goblins died Goblin Slayer could care less how it happened.

"Twenty-five plus forty-seven make seventy-two. It is done, cancel the shield." Wizard nodded at the goblin Slayer seeing the last of the goblins stop moving. With a tap of her staff on the ground the shield drop into nothing water showering them. Seeing no goblin araised from the cold bath they just got confirm they were all really dead.

"Good, we will do one more sweep of this bottom level then we will take our leave." Goblin Slayer said, turning around Goblin Slayer began taking his leave with Wizard at his side who said nothing as she walked with him, the wizard hated to admit it but goblin slayers ruthless actions towards goblins disturbed her sometimes.

* * *

Due to how large the strongholds bottom level was they had been walking for almost two hours before reaching one last room on the floor goblin Slayer had told her that with this once they have checked this out the hole stronghold would have been cleared and they could take their leave of the quest. pulling out a sword in goblin Slayer kick the door open while readying his blade and shield as wizard took up a firing position behind him to office support however like the rest of the rooms this one was mostly empty save for mustard a surprise a large chest into small ones lying on the floor at the end of the room.

"Tread cautiously." Goblin Slayer said as they slowly entered the roomlooking around from corner to corner and finally putting his blade away after not seeing anything above them.

"Clear." Goblin Slayer said as Wizard walked drom behind him.

"Dusty but otherwise clean and undisturbed. Just like the last few we saw, why?" Wizard question thinking that the goblins would have checked everyroom.

"This nest seem to have been made of mostly trouble makers." Goblin Slayer answered catching her interested, since joining the goblin hunting only Silver Rank Wizard had learned many things about goblins, any of which she found of interest, granted she still hope the day came where this man wiped out every last one of the little monster's but that didn't mean she couldn't learn more about them.

"Trouble makes are outcast from nest that were kicked out for either starting fights, being lazy, or being mischievous among their own kind." Goblin Slayer explain as they slowly made their way to the chests.

"Goblins maybe cowards by nature but they also understand grouping up to survive is the best way for them to live. However there are a few who think they can get away with anything. Those ones are kicked out of the nest becoming what is known as a goblins without a nest." Goblin Slayer said kneeling to the middle chest of the three that was the largest looking it over for traps.

"I see, then I'm guessing that said trouble makers likely didn't do a very good job of looking through this place." Wizard mused as he pulled out a lock pick set.

"You would be correct, which is a good thing to since if the goblins managed to get ahold of whatever is inside of these chests that would have been troublesome." goblin Slayer replied finally hearing a clip as the top of the chest snapped open, looking inside Wizard gasp at seeing it filled with gold coins!

"Not bad, I suppose there was some value in not just flooding this place." Goblin Slayer said in a mono tone causing Wizard's left eye to twitch as it seem he really would have rather just destroyed the place.

"this chest is large so there should be at least a few thousand gold coins in here split evenly between the two of us and the 10% that needs to go to the guild I'd say we should be still left with a pretty pretty coin." Goblin Slayer concluded.

"Right now let's see what else is in the smaller chests." Wizard said letting a bit of excitement entered her voice, Goblin Slayer simply nodded leaving the chest of gold and picking up the smaller chest, picking the lock with little effort he open it to find much to there surprise a ring with a gem stone, a upon closer inspection the two saw a tiny sword mark into it.

"A basic Ring of Swordsmanship level 2." Goblin Slayer mused in surprise which in turn surprised Wizard as she could hear it very slightly from his voice.

"What what's a ring of swordsmanship?" Wizard asked as he stood up.

"it is a ring that embeds whoever uses it a certain degree of swordsmanship skills, seeing as this is a level 2 ring of swordsmanship that means that they gained not just basic level of swordsmanship but also basic techniques regarding swordsmanship." Goblin Slayer replied causing her eyes to widen as she eyed the ring with interest.

"I believe I have heard something like that before but this is my first time seeing such a ring is it real?" Wizard asked looking the ring over.

"Yes, I only have common knowledge of said ring, there is an adventurer in the Guild, a Heavy Swordsman who could tell you much more than I."Goblin Slayer said then to Wizard.

"Your giving it to me?" Wizard asked as goblin Slayer took her hand and drop the ring into it.

"Yes, in my hands such a ring would be redundant as my skills in the use of the blade has already surpassed it but you who has only five spells at her disposal and no knowledge of how to use a sword. At the very least if we should ever get separated during a quest and you find yourself out of spells you will have at the very least one back-up plan." Goblin Slayer stated, as Wizard looked down at the ring in her hand, she really had no interest in ever using a sword and the only reason she kept Young Warriors sword at her hip was in the vain hope that Fighter and Priestess would return someday so she could return the sword to Fighter.

Sighing Wizard took off her right glove in place the Ring of swordsmanship on her index finger before slipping the glove back on. Well she certainly had no interest in ever using a sword she couldn't deny the fact that what Goblin Slayer said was true. Her spells did tend to run out on quests and at that point she was basically useless so in the event that she was able to return the sword to Fighter she may consider buying another standard or cheap sword to keep on her person if she ever found herself was out of spells and would have to fight in close quarter combat.

"Well now this is certainly interesting." goblin slayers mono tone voice cut in looking towards him wizard raised an eyebrow at seeing him holding a golden bracelet with three blue gemstones on it in a large Ruby Stone in the center look in the shape of a paw print of some kind.

"This is a power bracelet, but this is the first time I have seen one in person. I'll have to ask the blacksmith about it in detail." Goblin Slayer said pocketing in the bracelet and his satchel. from there they divided the treasure into three sacks with it he going out to a total of five thousand gold coins which was a significantly large fine when it came to adventuring split two thousand, two hundred and fifty a piece with an additional five hundred gold coins in a small sack, the two quickly began making their way out of the stronghold and begin the walk back to the guild.

* * *

Wizard sigh as she exited the guild, Goblin Slayer like always take care of the questioning and paperwork, They had made it back early morning and rested up at the inn for a few hours before the guild workers finally came in for the days of work and they turn in the report, however sad to say, there was still no word on either Fighter or Priestess which was depressing to say the least. Though she new it was just part of being an Adventurer she couldn't help but be annoyed at having to give them ten percent of their hard earn find. Goblin Slayer couldn't careless which Guild Girl knew but when Wizard question about the ten percent fee she went into a long winded explanation which she really didn't care for but knew better then to talk back with the person in charge of paying her and also the promotion's as well.

Clearing her thought Wizard realized that she had been walking without herself noticing amd ended up in front of the housing department. Smiling as she walked inside Wizard, she knew Goblin quests didn't pay as well as most other quests and the reason they made off so well for the most part was because other experience Adventurer's like Goblin Slayer hated hunting what they thought of as small gain.

Wizard saw it as them being able to hunt goblins as they please plus other newbes wouldn't take them and ended up like her first quest. However Goblin Slayer had told that every now and then there would be a quest that would yeld a high reward such as the one they just got back from. Sitting down on the chair in front of the manage Wizard was happy that she could buy that cabin home she had been eyeing for some time now.

* * *

"My, my, my, my, Goblin Slayer. It would... seem... that you've... come across... something rather... interesting." Witch mused tilting the gold bracelet on the table with a finger while continuing to smoke her pipe.

"That you know what type of magical item this is?" Goblin Slayer asked and she smirk

"This... is a body... enhancement... bracelet. Judging from... the looks of it... it's the type... to empower... the user... with the strength... of a round... fifty men." Witch answered, Goblin Slayer eyed that bracelet.

"I see, I've heard of them before but this is my first time seeing such a magic item in person." Goblin Slayer stated.

"Well it's... certainly a rare... find... my partner... has one... as well... but... his is of... much lower... level. Only enhancing... his body... by just... ten man... and he... hardly... ever uses it." Witch said.

"Is that so, that is understandable it would be best not to become too reliant on magical items perhaps I should just sell it now that I've identified what type of item it is." Goblin Slayer mused in a dry voice only to have Witch wag her right index finger in front of him.

"Now now... simply keeping... it... doesn't mean... you become... reliant... on it. This is certainly... a rare... item... and while you... could fetch... a very good... price... on it... I believe... would also... be much... more... effective...to use... if you... were ever in... a pinch." Witch stated Goblin seem to be thinking about her word.

"Also it... is thought... activated... so simply slipping... it on... your wrist.. and then... concentrating... on the bracelet... will be... enough to... activate it... why not... give it... a try... and see... what you think... of it... before you... decide on... whether or not.. to sell it?" Witch suggested.

"A reasonable idea very well I will give it some more thought thank you for your counsel." Goblin Slayer told her, Witch smiled with a small nodd, unknown to most she was rather pleased with the fact that she was one of the few people who could hold a conversation with the Goblin Slayer and have him actually listen to her, it's certainly inflated her ego quite a bit to have the mysterious goblin slaying adventurer take her advice too heart and she generally considered the man to be a good friend and reliable adventurer should they ever require his help.

Hearing hearing the door open the two experienced adventurers turn towards it to see Wizard walking inside with a somewhat tired expression on her face while carrying a stack of paperwork in one hand and her staff in the other taking a deep breath wizard look around to find goblin Slayer sitting at a table then blushed at seeing the witch at his table as well. Wizard generally had nothing against the vastly more experience magic user but couldn't help being intimidated with the clearly large gap of experience between them as well as the fact that she was physically more... developers in Wizard.

All throughout her class days Wizard have been commented on about her well developed chess know she could care less about such things she did have a bit of pride in her physical appearance that being said being next to the Witch did often make her question her own appeal when compared to her.

Witch seeing the girl, she smiled softly at her as she stood up bidding the Goblin Slayer farewell Witch begin making her way upstairs to the second floor of the guild to meet up with her partner.

Wizard moving towards Goblin Slayer was very tempted to ask what they were speaking about but that better of it, who is she to question on who he associated himself with though she knew it was probably nothing major it did hurt her pride to have what was his sensually her partner talkin with a more experienced magic user.

"So did you have any trouble procuring your place of residence?" Goblin Slayer asked wizard shook her head no before showing unfolding the paperwork and showing him the deed to the cabin.

"it cost me five hundred gold coins but it's mine now, so it'll be nice having my own place to live in rather than just staying at the Inn." Wizard replied goblin Slayer knotted when stood up.

"Good, there are no goblin quests today so it would be best for you to go check out your new residence and possibly procure some furniture for it to make it a bit more comfortable for yourself. I in turn will be heading to the Smith shop to buy certain weapons before heading back to the farm." Goblin Slayer stated.

"Right the quest really gave me quite a bit of extra gold to work with though if they Guild hadn't taken its ten percent I'd still have two thousand gold even." Wizard said bitterly.

"It can't be helped, it was written in the contract that you signed when you became an adventurer. Any major fine of treasure you procure a 10% cut goes to the guild." Goblin Slayer explain.

"That gold will help it stay afloat as well as give the guild a means to supply adventurers with more heath potions, stamina potions and antidotes you should stop complaining about it so much it is becoming wearying." Goblin Slayer said, Wizard couldn't tell if he was becoming annoyed but seeing as he use the word weary and she just took that to mean he was.

"Right, sorry about that." Wizard muttered, Goblin Slayer said nothing as he turn towards the door

"Make sure you are well rested I want you at your best for the next quest." Goblin Slayer stated before making his way out of the guild watching him go Wizard side she really couldn't tell if he was angry annoyed happy or anyting he didn't project his emotions through his voice and that helmet of his head his facial expressions completely yet at the same time she couldn't doubt that she had found someone very reliable someone that she could easily learn a lot from.

Wizard placed her hand on the sword hilt well thinking about her former party, she wasn't able to save them at all and the more time pass the more Wizard felt she had to accept the simple matter that Fighter and Priestess likely die shortly after escaping that cave. It would always hurt knowing that that her first party with a group ended in such disaster but now the only thing she could do for them was move on and continue to be the best adventurer possible. That was how she would honor their lost.

* * *

Elsewhere in a certain village a young blonde haired girl looked herself over in the mirror eyeing a slowly healing scar on the edge of her head rubbing it slightly wild doling noting that it no longer stung with a sigh she dropped the bangs of her hair covering it from view.

"You know the Chirurgeon did everything he could to ensure that you would heal in such a way that the scar wasn't very visible." turning to a right she saw a dark-haired girl the same age as her leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and a humorless smile on her face the blond-haired girl simply chuckled at her.

"It fine I know it could have been much worse so I'm thankful to the Mercy of the Earth Mother that I was let off with only this much." the blond said slipping on her white robes over her blue garbs.

"Are you ready to finally go?" the blond ask eyeing the large satchel at the darke haired girls waist.

"Yeah I put it off long enough, time to go face the music. Thank you for sticking by me this whole time." she replied watching her putting on her white head cover, the blond haired girl pick up her staff and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry about the other two, I didn't know them as well as you but I'm sure they would have wanted you to move on this is simply another trial of the Earth Mother." The girl said reaching her and smiling brightly, the dark haired girl felt that she was positively glowing and promised both herself and the girl on the inside that she would make sure that she was never harmed that way again _(I'll protector her even if I die._) she thought in determination as she hooked an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Okay, then it time. Lets return to the guild." she said, in so the Fighter and the Priestess began their trip to the guild.


	4. Chapter 4 Surprises in Waiting

Sitting in the dining arena of the adventurers guild, Wizard felt a drop of sweat rolling down the side of her face. Before becoming adventurer Wizard rarely question choices she made that she saw as in improvement to her magic arsenal however sitting at a table with the famous Silver Rank Witch who was partner with the even more famous Silver Ranked Spearman spoken of as the strongest member of the guild. Yet she couldn't help but question what she was thinking when she asked this woman for advice on adventuring.

Now granted most of her advice was sound and pretty good, but teaching her a spell then activating a 'hidden space expansion' spell on her person without Wizards permission made her really question what the hell was wrong with her!?

"As I... was saying... with this... you can carry... far more... items... with out... even noticing... the weight. Plus the bonus... of having... it hidden... on your... person." Witch said smoothly, Wizard look down at the bust that the 'hidden space expansion' spell was cast over making the small space between her breast which had before been just big enough to hide a small bag of gold to her now now being able to hide a large treasure chest worth of items of stuff down there with no one being the wiser. Wizard recognized the usefulness of such an act but wondered if it really have to be her breast?

"Okay but did it really have to be cast over my chest couldn't you have castes it over a small bag seems like that would have been far simpler." Wizard commented only to lean back when Witch came up close to Wizard.

"Perhaps... but a thief... will have... a much... more... difficult... time trying... to steal... from there... as opposed... to simply... walking by... you... and snatching... away a small... sack. It is... simply safer... this way." Wizard followed her slow talking replied and couldn't really argue with her response, (_Well__ at the very least it means I will have easier access to my stuff._) Wizard thought then blushed as she realized she may have to explain to Goblin Slayer as to why she is digging through her breast in the middle of a fight.

"Look isn't he one of the guilds to most famous adventurer's." A boys voice spoke out catching their attention, looking over at him as the Spearman slowly approach their table he's blush theme to deepen when they laid eyes on The Witch in The Wizard.

"Look there's the other one and she's so beautiful." said a Holy Cleric Apprentice standing next to him, as the Rookie Warrior looked at the Wizard.

"The younger one is pretty sexy as well, but I thought they were only operated in a pair, is she a new member on their team?" Rookie Warrior wondered causing Wizard roll her eyes at him missing the elbow he got from Cleric Apprentice.

"Compared to them though look at the dirty equipment on that guy. Even we've got better stuff than that." Rookie Warrior commented causing the wizards head to snap right back towards him as she found him looking towards her partner the goblin Slayer and immediately had a flash of anger on her face when she heard the Cleric Apprentice next words.

"Hey that's rude! He's probably a newbie like us." Wizards grip tighten on her staff at the clear disrespect to a senior adventurer and further t more, her partner at that.

"Goodness to think someone like that is on the same silver ranking as us." turning to where the voice had came from Wizard had her eyes twitching it's seeing the veteran female night claude and heavy armor.

"To think someone who specializes in hunting weaklings could become a silver ranker... the reviews have become slacks." Female Knight spoke to her comrade heavy Swordsman.

"Just leave it. He won't have anything to do with us." Said Heavy Swordsman said as he put down a mug of ale, Female Knight was about to say more when she paused as if feeling a burning sensation being directed towards her and turned around to be surprised if the rather cold glare that a young Wizard sitting next to Witch was sending towards her.

While she was hardly intimidated by the much younger and lower-ranked adventurer's glare, she was still taken aback by the level of dismay and animosity in her eyes which was quickly alleviated with a bop to the head from the Witch.

"Leave it alone. They know... nothing of that... man or... his skills. Thus they... can only make... assumptions... based off... what they see. Much to their... ignoration." Witch's said petting Wizard on the head as one would to calm down a child, Wizard didn't care for the patronizing treatment but she did listen to her words respecting the the older spell caster. Female Knight on the other hand clinched her teeth and glared at Witch as her words were just loud enough for her to hear it was something she didn't care for whenever she made a clear in justified comment on goblin slayers lack of proper equipment or how he really shouldn't be a Silver Rank, whenever Witch saw an opening she would always throw a biting comment or two towards her calling her ignorant. Female Knight truly did respect Witch as a powerful spell caster but she was unable to fathom why Witch seem to have such high regards for the Goblin Slayer.

"I thank you for your time and council. But I must be going." Wizard said after calming down and e standing up.

"Of course... I'm always... happy... to help... out.. a fellow young... adventurer. If you ever... need to... speak or.. more advice... please don't... hesitate to... come find... me." Witch offered with a smile, to which Wizard surprisingly return, it had been Goblin Slayers idea for her to come speak with the witch Wizard head actually asked him if he knew of anybody they could give her advice on improving her magic and Goblin Slayer had been rather straightforward with telling her that the Silver Ranked Witch would be her best option. Walking up to Goblin Slayer Wizard stood behind him but said nothing as he was speaking with the guild Receptionist.

"Also imagine if your own elder sister was assaulted and she died after being treated as a plaything for 3 hours straight. The bastards guffaw, and laughing as they did everything they wanted to do and then threw your family away like garbage." Goblins Slayer said sending chills down her back.

"Imagine watching that from start to finish. Hiding, holding your breath, just silently watching there's no way you'd be able to forget that." Goblin Slayer stated

"You pick up a weapon and train think immature. For now you move just to get even." he explained.

"Could find them. Corner them. Fight them. Ambushed them. And kill. And kill. And kill. And keep killing."

"Of course there are times when things go well. And times when things go wrong. So you think of how you should kill them next time of how you should kill them. For days. for months. And if the opportunity presents itself you experiment with those ideas one by one."

"Keep doing that, and eventually... you'll come to enjoy it." Wizard gulp at that sinister statement.

"And then a naive idiot saying he'll let a child go babbling on with an elated face. The strongest in the village does this and says it's just a goblin I've taken care of them before."

"But that goblin had only run away from theirs cave because if it had been set on fire. And those idiots who have trained by fighting off those stragglers become adventurers."

"On the other hand the goblins that gain experience and survive become drifters in mature. And those drifters become the nest of leader's or guards."

"That's more or less how it starts. in short from their perspective eye and the goblin." Goblin Slayer finally finished.

"Umm." Wizard stated bring his attention down towards her as she hesitated more frightened by his story than her pride care to admit.

"That's going a bit far don't you think. That last bit you said, it reminded me of that old saying, you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a monster." Wizard said hoping to dissuade him from his current thought pattern however Goblin Slayer simply tilted his head upward in what Wizard head now realized was a manner to show that he was intrigued by something.

"I will never become a hero... however if the day should come where every goblin in existence comes to see me as a terrifying horrifically abominable monster then that would be delightful, I could even die with a smile on my face." Wizard actually froze, she had no response to that and honestly it frightened her to no end, this was the first time he ever spoken of anything like this and she didn't know what to do about it. However Guild Girl simply interlocked her fingers, placing them on the desk and took on an easy-going smile.

"Really. Now listen here." Guild Girl begin gaining a tick mark on her forehead.

"By that logic what am I who gives you the quests to go hunt goblins." She asked seemingly getting more angry by the second even wizard was a bid frightened by this change in demeanor of the normally cheery receptionist.

"Something like a demon or an evil deity? Do I look that scary to you? Does it look like I have horns?" she asked her temper rising, _(Right now it does._) Wizard thought the image of a horn demoness reception girl popping into her head giving her the appearance of a dark countess.

"I didn't mean it like that." Goblin Slayer said trying to defend himself which amazed wizard as he went from genocide maniac to being scared of a simple Reception Girl, (_I guess there's still plenty of human left in him.) _Wizard thought with a small smile thankful that at least the Guild Girl could bring it out though she did find herself a tad jealous of that fact but pushed it off to the side.

"If you keep going around saying stuff like that the guilds reputation will fall! Are you going to mediate for the quests!?"

"That... would be troublesome." Goblin Slayers stuttered, Wizard normally wasn't one for laughing for no apparent reason but even she couldn't stop a small giggle at the note of fear resonating from his voice at the thought of having to do other quests besides goblin slaying.

"We're doing this because if someone doesn't do it no one will! On that note please act your part as well!" Guild Girl said before taking on a kind smile as she reached up and pulled out his silver tag.

"Because you are a Silver Ranked Adventurer." Guild Girls words seem to have a notable impact on him.

"Very well, I'll try." he replied, she nodded happy with that knowing she couldn't ask for much else. Seeing their conversation over for now goblin Slayer turn to the Wizard.

"Are you done talking with the Witch?" he asked and she nodded happy for the change in subject.

"Yes, thank you. She was very helpful but I've been meaning to talk to you about our last quest?" Wizard said.

"Yes?" he said urging her on.

"While the quest may have been completed I'd really rather we didn't flood in entire cave just to kill the goblins. It almost collapsed on top of our heads!" Wizard said.

"it's better than the possibility of survivors." Goblin Slayer replied.

"You say that but any more damage in the mountain above might have collapsed on top of us and we could have had landslides to deal with!" Wizard exclaimed.

"Even if that was the case the sliding rocks would have follow the path of least resistance which for the most part is away from the village so the village nearby would have been relatively safe and damage would have been kept at a minimum." Goblin Slayer countered and Wizard sulked knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

"You've got a very dangerous line of thought pattern don't you?" Wizard commented, off at a table a beautiful woman with rose-colored eyes and short red hair with a athletic yet voluptuous figure to speak of. She is seen wearing a long sleeve shirt, black overalls and black work boots

"I had heard that he had recently made a party with a newbie adventurer but she's rather gorgeous." The Cow Girl commented watching the two.

"Do you have any quest for goblins?" Goblin Slayer asked ending his conversation with an annoyed Wizard.

"Yes we've got three." Guild said handing him the quest slips.

"One deep in the mountains in the north, have they set up camp there? There already been casualties, the Adventurous who left with the intentions to save the village in good faith still haven't got there yet... they were too late. But we can't leave it, if we go and exterminate them now it will stop from getting any worse." Goblin Slayer said as Wizard held her hand out to him, giving the quest to her Goblin Slayer began looking over the second one.

"And this Quest, witness a goblin stealing a chicken at Dawn. It's too late for this one, it's the kind of thing a desperate straggler would do. Even if there were a group it be two or three. There won't be much trouble for now." Goblin Slayer said trading quest slips with Wizard so she could over look the second one.

"But it's possible they have set up camp in the area, this location is on the way, we'll investigate and exterminate them before it becomes a nest." Goblin Slayer said taking the other slip back from Wizard.

"We'll take these two." Goblin Slayer

"Thank you very much." Guild Girl said please he take the quest's as she look over the last one.

"I'll discuss with another party about the third one but this is enough." Guild Girl said smiling as Wizard pulled on the Slayers sleeve to get his attention.

"Excuse my Goblin Slayer-san, but I think we should prioritize the elven fortress quest." Wizard said suddenly bring his attention down to her.

"This quest poses a higher risk to civilian lives, if we take the Horn Wood-forest we can get there faster then we would at the main road." Wizard stated, Goblin Slayer look at her for a moment before speaking.

"Your worry about the Adventurer's that went on ahead of us aren't you." Goblin Slayer said, it wasn't a question and Wizard knew it was pointless lying to him.

"Yes, I am concerned about their safety but I'm also worried that if we don't hurry up and deal with this matter immediately more innocent civilians will get captured or killed by the goblins." Wizard said she would admit that you was worried about them but would also point out the dangerous to the villagers so that it didn't look like she was only thinking about the adventurers.

"Very well, after we finish up this quest we can simply clean up the second one on our way back." Goblin Slayer said surprising Wizard at how easy he agreed to her proposal, Guild Girl watching the two couldn't help but give a small smile, it was pleasing to see him not only partner up with another adventurer but also have someone to watch his back, that said Guild Girl couldn't stop the ping of jealousy at the interaction between the two. Nevertheless she wouldn't let her personal affairs interfere with her duties to the guild.

"It seems like you two have this matter under control so I'll leave you to it." Guild Girl said getting ready to file the quest they had taken.

"Thank you for the tea." looking to the person that had walked up to them Wizard blushed at seeing a beautiful redhead farm girl hand The Guild Receptionist a teacup and much like with Witch, Wizard found herself questioning the adequacy of her own bust size which seemed to be a reoccurring theme since coming to the adventurer's guild.

"Well then it's time to go." Wizard blinking confusion when she found that rather than saying that to her goblin Slayer had actually turn tools of farm girl that walked up to them who smiled back at him.

"Okay please be careful." Cow Girl replied, Goblin Slayer nodded.

"Yes and you be careful on your way home." Wizard blush when he said that, (_H__ome as in they live together I wasn't aware that she lived with such a beautiful woman._) Wizard thought turning her head down to look at the floor before noticing Goblin Slayer walking away, looking back at the farm girl and noticing her smiling kindly at her Wizard blushed even more before turning to Guild Girl, open her mouth to asked the same question she has ask since her first quest Wizard paused (_What is even the point?_) she sigh offering a quick bow and rushing to catch up to Goblin Slayer who had already reach the door. Watching them go Guild Girl found herself sadden Wizard hadn't asked about her old teammates, likely having finally accept it the reality that they were both most likely dead.

However as they both walked away Guild Girl couldn't help but think about a certain comment Goblin Slayer had said about himself, about how he never would be become a hero. Guild Girl couldn't help but give an amused smile at that. "I wonder, if that really will be the case... eh Goblin Slayer-san."

* * *

"The goblins have made their base in that old Elven Fortress. We'll go in during the day when they're asleep watching for traps we can take out the guards. and rescue the girls they took from the village! Got it!" the leader of An all-female party of steel and obsidian ranked adventurers, stated consisting of a Human Monk, a Rhea Ranger and an Elf Wizard led by a Human Knight.

Unlike most who thought of goblins as nothing more than weak small who thought of goblins as nothing more than weak small fries in any situation the human night leading the group knew better that in large numbers they were not only dangerous but capable of taking down even Bronze and Silver ranks so she had no intention on recklessly charging and she would be careful and quiet about her mission to see her whole party alive at the end... or at least that was the plan.

"We will be there soon." Goblin Slayer stated walking through the forest with Wizard trailing behind him.

"Yes but with how little time has past between our departure and their, they can't have reach the fortress for to much longer than us." Wizard commented noticing him readying arrows.

"Indeed, if they are in the middle of battle we will assist them if they are in trouble then we will rescue them, it has been too long for the village girl to still be alive but there is a good chance that the adventurers that went ahead of us are still alive." Goblin Slayer replied, Wizard nodded relieved that Goblin Slayer at the very least didn't automatically believe they were dead and even ponder the idea that they were in the middle of combat and wanted to assist them. It let her know that despite everything Goblin Slayer seem to be more of the kind of guy that's simply hope for the best on the inside at least but expected the worst Wizard was beginning to ponder the idea of taking up the same viewpoint that way when she did expect the worst and it turned out to be less she could be pleasantly surprised.

"However there are twos things I need to know, one will this be enough water?" goblin Slayer asked holding up a fairly large water sac that had been at his waist.

"Normally I need more to make a decently powerful one a but for goblins it will still be very difficult for them to break through. Even a thin Aquashield will be as hard as stone." Wizard replied.

"Good then my second question is, is that new spell of yours ready for use?" Wizard gained a gleam in her eyes at the prospects of showing off her new magic to the experience adventurer and nodded in affirmative, as the Elven Fortress came into view they were both quick to take notice of the lone goblin that seem to be on watch however judging by how he was looking up in the sky rather then down at the two it was clear he was not doing his job very well. Which was good for them as far as Goblin Slayer cared.

"I will take out that guard, then I want you to quickly get the high ground and wait for my signal. We're going to terminate as many of them in one strike as we can, then-" Goblin Slayer pause tilting his head towards the Fortress.

"Is something the matter?" Wizard asked worried about his sudden quietness.

"Do you hear that?" Goblin Slayer asked, Wizard was about to asked what he was talking about then paused, as she started to hear a faint noise coming from the fortress. Focusing more on her hearing Wizard quickly realized what it was... screaming. Female screaming!

'SSSKHHHG' looking up Wizard saw the goblin guard falling to it's death with a arrow through it head.

"Get into position and be ready for my single!" Goblin Slayer order crocheting and ranger walking to the Fortress entrance, Wizard simply nodded rushing to take up her given post.

Inside the Elven Fortress, the Human Female Knight struggled fighting back the despair as two goblins held her down while a third one pump in and out of her as she thrash about! She hated this so much but she had to keep fighting, for what was left of her teammates.

Monk one of her teammates had finally atop screaming, Young Female Knight was much to her dismay thankful for this. It meant she finally died and her suffering had ended. She couldn't bring herself to look at the mass her teammate had become, she was more focused on the two tied up to wooden posts. This was the site that greeted Goblin as he stock low to the ground.

Quickly over looking the situation Goblin Slayer knew this would not be easy, his eyes first landed on Young Female Knight who was currently being raped on the ground, as ironic as it sounded she was the only one in the most safe position. He took notice of the corpse not far from her where's four goblins we're currently slowly hacking the corpse into pieces, the facial expression on the young girl said it all. They had started hacking while she was still alive.

Looking to the last two the Elven Wizard and the Rhea Ranger, he noticed that both were tied to wooden logs, the goblins were gathering arrows near the Elven Wizard making it clear they planned on using her for target practice and yet somehow the Rhea Ranger seem to be in a much more desperate situation as they placed logs at her feet and two of the goblins near her cackled as they set it on fire causing her to scream.

With the flames already licking at Rhea Rangers feet and the goblins now taking shots Elven Wizard one of them already piercing her shoulder Goblin Slayer knew time was short but this was fine for him, years of goblin hunting head gotten him used to working on the fly and making quick and in prompt plans.

Young Female Knight could only look on in horror as another arrow pierced Elven Wizards left thigh causing her to scream with a third following suit to strike at the lower part of her left arm Rhea Rangers screams we're becoming more prominent as the fire set under her begin to burn at her feet, despair was finally starting to set in as she came to the realization that none of them would make it out of there alive.

Feeling slimy green hands grab each side of her head the goblins holding her down forced the young female Knight to turn her head and look into the eyes of the goblin currently raping her, grinning sinister as it was clear that was closed to reaching its climax, (_Oh god__ if you are out there then please I don't care how or who but please somehow kill these little monsters!_) She cried in her head

'SPLATTER' blood sprayed over her and the rapist goblin as they looked up and saw the two goblins that have been holding her down choking on their own blood from the blades piercing through their next in the middle of them loomed the dark sinister armored figure of the Goblin Slayer letting go of the blades and allowing the goblins to drop dead goblin slayers right hand shot forward in grab the third goblin by its neck squeezing and twisting it so fast there was an audible snap!

"That three." goblin Slayer stated he knew his element of surprise would be short therefore he was working off the basic instincts of most. when faced with a shocking surprise most tend to be stun and frozen in place for the first two to three seconds. This was not only true free humans but also goblins one second has passed, on the second, second goblin Slayer jammed his hands into his bag and pulled out for throwing knives and on the 3rd second goblin Slayer through them the pierce the heads of the goblins near Rhea Ranger an Elven Wizard. Young Female could on gasp in amazement at his skill, (_He's definitely higher rank than Steel, Ruby perhaps maybe even Bronze!_) she thought kicking the goblin off her

"Who are- GAK!?" Young Female Knight's question was cut off when Goblin Slayer suddenly stood up and drop what felt like a sack of metal on her chest knocking the wind out of her.

"Take that and head for cover near the entrance, get dressed as you wait for the other two, they will join you shortly!" Goblin Slayer cold and emotionless voice ordered quickly the female nodded was almost confused as to what he meant by getting dressed when she noticed that the sack of metal that he had dropped on her was in fact her armor all bundled together in a net.

Paying her no further mind Goblin Slayer launched himself off the ground heading for the Elven Wizard first as the goblins finally had time to read collect themselves in menace to fire off two arrows at the approaching Slayer however he he simply simply raised the small round shield on his arm deflecting them pulling out the sword at his ways goblin Slayer swung quickly and effectively taking off the goblins head then used a downward or to finish off the second one. reaching the Elven Wizard goblin Slayer slashed at her side cutting the ropes in allowing her to fall free, however rather than offering help goblin Slayer turn towards the Rhea Ranger and threw his sword at the bold not currently in his field of view striking it and loosening the ropes, Rhea Ranger realizing she had just been set free yelled in frustration as she flicked the ropes off her and jumped over the fire landing on top of the last of her goblin assailants then began punching its face in out of frustration and anger.

"Go! Take her and head towards your Knight waiting at the entrance. Then flee from this place at once!" Goblin Slayer ordered once again taking off Elven Wizard needed little reason to follow said order, taking a deep breath she yank the arrows from her body with a painful grunt, happy they hadn't hit anything vital then rush to the aid of her comrade who was still beating one of the goblins who tied her so the post to death with her bare hands reaching the Rhea Ranger she grabbed her arms to stop her from pounding and the face of the already non-moving goblin.

"It's dead, you already finished it off now come on! Let's get out of here while we have the chance!" Elven Wizard yelled throwing the Ranger over her shoulder as she knew she couldn't walk with her feet in their current condition Elven Wizard ran towards the entrance and was flooded with relief at seeing their leader waving them over.

* * *

Meanwhile Goblin Slayer taking up a bow began firing arrows at the goblins in the top of the trees, while it was true that the goblins on the ground level were gathering together as they chased him as he ran around, in Goblin Slayers opinion an enemy that had The high ground capable of striking you with rocks and arrows was the more troublesome enemy and needed to be dealt with as quickly as possible.

Goblin after goblin fall as even while running Goblin Slayer aim was still true to it's designated mark, right he didn't need to worry about the goblins going after the girls as he was the most dangerous threat so they should have been able to escape just fine, reaching Young Female Knight both were surprised to find that she had just finish strapping on a the last of her armor.

"Wow, switch it up to an armored bikini eh?" Rhea Ranger joked with a dry laugh getting a glare from her leader.

"We are in the worse possibly situation and you still make jokes!?" Young Female Knight growled as Elven Wizard sit down beside her placing Rhea Ranger next to them on the ground.

"Well it not like we have much else going for us so jokes are pretty much all we have." Rhea Ranger replied humorlessly only for both her and Elven Wizard surprised when Young Female Knight through a tore and rip but still fairly intack dress on the Ranger and Elven Wizard armor.

"Our Unknown Adventurer rescuer retrieve them for us! Don't ask me how cause I don't know." Young Female Knight stated answering their unasked question. Goblin Slayer continue to target the goblins in the tree top keeping an eye on the crowding goblins behind, there was only two then it would be time for his plan to be put into motion.

"This dress stinks and I hates dresses!" Rhea Ranger exclaimed looking down at the dress in distaste.

"It the only thing we got so deal with it!" Elven Wizard snapped holding her staff and blushing at herself! There clothing had been clawed and rip to pieces so they only had their armor pieces to wear and with out any clothing Elven Wizard and Young Female Knight really did look like they were wearing armor bikini's as Rhea Ranger pointed out.

"Okay, you head towards the entrance. I'm going to back that Armored Adventurer up!" Young Female Knight said holding the two daggers she pulled out of the goblins body's Goblin Slayer first killed, the last of her party members reactions varied. Elven Wizard looked worried at the prospects that she wanted to go back out and fight while Rhea Ranger growled at the thoughts of being left behind.

"Your not leaving us here dammit, I want pay back!" she declared getting a glare from her leader.

"Your feet are burnt, blistered, and blooded! You are not moving around like that!" Young Female Knight snapped at the Ranger as Elven Wizard chimed in.

"He told us to leave at once, you may be the least injured of us but you are in no shape to be fighting right now!" Elven Wizard stated causing her to bite her lip knowing that was the truth but still couldn't bring herself to leave behind the man who just save them.

"Tch!" Goblin Slayer grunted as several arrows hit him, he had just finished off the last of the tip side attacker, but more goblins started pouring through the wood works. A few were armed with bows and he was hit three, one barely piercings through his armor on his left shoulder and stop by the leather under it not evey touching the chain mail. The second one hitting just under the rib cage by passing the armor only to be stop by the leather and chain. However the last one was shot with some force breaking through chain mail, leather, and skin, however it had been slowed down so much that the attack stung more then anything else meaning it was just a flesh wound and could be ignored for now.

(_Still this is a rather large nest._) he thought looking at all the goblins around him and knowing it a Hobgoblin or Shaman have taken control of this large nest things would have been much more trouble some.

(_Well it matters not cause soon they'll all be dead!_) he thought racing to a large tree as a large gathering of goblins ran behind him believing they cornered the man. In front of him was a tree stump to which he slam his foot down on top of and used it to booster himself high in the air grabbing a thick branch and swinging himself on top of it.

"Now!" Goblin Slayer called out, Wizard having been in her position waiting grinned at finally being called on.

"Tonitrus... Oriens...! Rise Thunder!" Wizard shouted firing huge bolt of yellow lighting down on the goblins! A few manage to look up in time to have their whole field of vision covered by yellow light just as the blast hit!

Most died on contact their whole being vaporized whole some were blown away smashing into tree trunks dead. The tree Goblin Slayer was on had the bottom portion of it destroyed and began falling over to which he jump off to the side landing on his feet near a open flame that had been start with the purpose of burning Rhea Ranger to death. Goblin looking where the lighting touch down at and fire forming from it knew what to do next.

"Two Fire bolt, one to the left and one to the right. Aim as you please!" Goblin Slayer called out, if there was one thing about Goblin Slayer wizard enjoy it was that he always made use of her spells in the most effective manners given to any situation they were in.

"Sagitta, Inflammarae, Radius! Fire Bolt!" she shouted firing off a bolt of flames to the left of the fortress spreading the fire bolt even more, "Sagitta, Inflammarae, Radius! Fire Bolt!" Young Female Knight, Rhea Ranger, and Elven Wizard on as they watch the newly revealed wizard bread fire across the forest and even took notice of goblin Slayer using the flames made by the goblins for Rhea Ranger burning to light arrows and shoot them off fanning the flames even faster.

It amaze the three and how well coordinated the two were and how quickly they were decimating the Elven fortress their amazement however soon turned to worry when they realize the flames were quickly spreading towards them.

"I do believe it's time we take our leave." Elven Wizard said remembering how Goblin Slayer told them to leave once they were together at this point Young Female Knight was no longer in the mood to argue and clipped the daggers to her waist as she stood up and move towards Rhea Ranger.

"Agreed." she said kneeling down towards the ranger and moving so that she could crawl onto her back wrapping her arms around Young Female Knights neck, the two then quickly fled out the entrance until they reach the safety of outside the forest area.

"We should be safe here." Young Female Knights stated, "Aaaaaahhhh!" only to hear a loud cry before the Wizard partner of Goblin drop down on them landing on her feet then dropping to her butt.

"Ouch that hurt!" she grunted as her feet stun from the impact, the three higher-ranking adventurers looked at her and curiosity as she stood up and dusted herself off before setting eyes on them.

"Looks like you guys made it out in one piece... more or less." Wizard said frowning at their state of dress, she had seen what the goblins was doing with them and it made her sick inside. There girl's looked at Wizard in surprise as they had though some higher Rank was the one who cast that powerful spell but saw the Porcelain Rank tag hanging from her neck.

"Yeah except our Monk who those fuckers chop to bit's while she was still alive!" Rhea Ranger sneered getting a light glare from Young Female Knight.

"You have my apologies for not arriving earlier, we came as soon as we could." the deep cold voice of Goblin Slayer spoke from behind Wizard as he slowly walked out of the entrance of the Elven Fortress giving them chills as he looked and appeared like an undead armored Spectre.

"Now would be the time to deploy your Aquashield." Goblin Slayer said looking at Wizard who nodded walking towards the burning Fortress, Goblin Slayer turn towards the three rescued adventurers seeing them clothed as best as they could be.

"Do any of you have any heavy significant injuries? goblin Slayer asked Young Female Knight still carrying Rhea Ranger on her back step forward.

"Other than our rangers badly burned feet our injuries are relatively minor moderate for the most part we won't die anytime soon but it would be best if we get these two treated as soon as possible." Young Female Knight stated, with Elven Wizard having healed herself using her last spell prior to them making a run for it from the forest fortress the only had relatively minor to moderate wounds her head was still aching from The Rock she had taken beforehand but the bleeding had finally stopped other than that she was covered in small blade cuts and scratches from when the goblins had detained her and ripped off her clothing the same being said for the other two members of her team.

"Good then take these and drink them now." Goblin Slayer said reaching into the bag on his waist and pulling out three yellow internal bottles.

"Well it is unlikely that those goblins were able to make any form of poisons without a Shaman it's better to be on the safe side then suddenly dropping dead." Goblin Slayer added dropping them into Elven Wizards hand who gave a grateful smile to their savior. They we're familiar with Shaman type goblins and knew the used poison on their victims so they were grateful to take the antidotes just in case the goblins had managed without one.

"Thank you very much, without you we would have... wait you're a Silver Ranked!?" she gasped incredulously it's seeing the silver tag hanging from his neck goblin Slayer look down at it having not noticed that it had slipped out doing all his running about in quickly tucked it back into the leather of his armor.

"The guild seems to think so." Goblin Slayer said wow the three rescued girls looked at him with a new sense of all they had figured that he was much higher rank than them but they hadn't realized he had already achieved the third highest rank.

"Goblin Slayer-san!" Wizard called, looking towards her he saw goblins clawing at the Aquashield, said spell should be strong enough to hold back the goblins but having used so little water it was better to be by her side in case they broke through.

"Normally I'd suggest that after bandaging yourself up you'd head back to the guild, but in your current condition it would be better if you accompanied us on the remainder of this quest where it's much safer then continuing on in your current condition." Goblin Slayer stated.

"Agreed we will follow you and I thank you for your consideration as well is apologize for burdening you with the task of looking after us." Goblin Slayer said nothing as he took out a bundle of bandages and tossed it to the Elven Wizard before taking up a post alongside Wizard.

"Will they be okay?" Wizard asked watching is the smoke slowly suffocated the goblins while they desperately try to get past her Aquashield, she's still gleaned at there suffering but nearly as much as before, Wizard duly noted that she was becoming numb to their pain.

"Yes they will once the meaning goblins in this area have died off we will check to make sure that their wounds are properly taken care of before carrying on with the quest and finishing off any stragglers." Goblin Slayer spoke, Wizard simply nodded glancing back at them she gave a small smile happy that most of their team was able to survive unlike her own and they had each other to lean on and recover from the trauma that was sure to hit them once this quest was over looking up at the sky Wizard made a mental note to visit the academy of magic soon and send a prayer for her fallen comrades, hoping that the Goddess of Illusion smiled her brightest Grace upon them in the after life.

* * *

Guild girl smiled as she walk down the stairs of The guild having undressed from her work clothes into her casual clothing. her shift had finally ended and she was preparing to head home for the rest of the day until she notice that her Junior Jeceptionist was waving her over.

"Is something there matter?" she asked the Junior Receptionist who had a slight sweat drop in blush on her face and having needed to ask her Superior for help.

"Yes I'm unsure of the process when it comes to returning adventurers that went missing on a quest." she said, Guild Girl blinked in surprise, rarely adventurers that go missing on a quest return to the Guild Girl.

"Oh and who is the returning party?" she asked rather, than answering her the Junior Receptionist simple motioned to the table in the front of the reception desk, following her hand Guild Girl's eyes widen at the sight that greeted her, two girls who were previously assumed dead were sitting at the table looking as healthy as can be. It was Wizards former teammates. The Priestess and the Fighter returned!


	5. Chapter 5 Paths diverge

Wizard did not like being uncomfortable, she knew this already but now it was made even more apparent today as Wizard stood in front of the grave of Young Warrior with the Priestess kneeling before it in prayer. Fighter stood beside it wearing a unreadable expression.

She still couldn't believe the two were still alive after everything that had happened, as evident by her shock when returning to the guild with the rescued party only to find them waiting for her in the main hall.

From what she understood it seems that after escaping the cave with a wounded Priestess, Fighter had basically wondered aimlessly until she reach the road where fortune finally smiled upon them as a traveling merchant pick them up.

It turns out that the reason behind them not returning immediately was do to not only the head injury leaving Priestess in a semi-coma but also that Fighter had the goblins poison running through her veins. the only reason why she even survived was because she came from a family with a long history of adventuring and were known for having high resistance to poisons.

"So you really went back and gathered up his remains to have them buried here?" Fighter asked her hands gliding over the stone grave marker the Wizard had purchased for her fallen friend.

"Yes it was after I returned and gave them my quest report, gaining enough rest I came back to that cave to gather up... what was left of him." Wizard answered looking off into the sky wondering what Goblin Slayer was doing at this moment as she'd rather be anywhere but there.

"I see I'm sure he would have been grateful for this. Thank you." Fighter said softly as she kept her eyes on the gravestone slowly running her palm across it back and forth Wizard really didn't know what else to say so she just kept silent as Priestess continue to mutter her prayers to their fallen comrade. Silents between the two for the next 30 minutes reign on and continue even after Priestess finished and none of them said a thing on their way back to a small cafe.

Sitting at a table the three females were silent as neither knew of what to say, mainly due to the sense of abandonment they each felt they did toward the outer.

Fighter feeling guilty for leaving Wizard behind, Priestess feelings awful for not only being unable to help Fighter but also being dead weight when she was knocked out, as such Priestess felt she played a role in Fighter leaving Wizard behind. Wizard also felt a great deal of guilt for running off and leaving them to fend for themselves as well as being unable to find them after the quest had concluded.

"I still can't believe it, I never thought returning to the guild we would find you still alive and well. No offense." Fighter said looking at Wizard with a humorless chuckle.

"None taken, I only made it through that quest by the sheer luck of running into a higher-ranked adventurer, I was beginning to lose hope that you two were even alive, imagine my surprise when coming back to the guild and finding you there. No offense." Wizard replied also chuckling dryly.

"Well it's a good thing that all of these thought of our deaths ave not caused any type of offenses." Priestess said trying to make a joke, the two girls to look at her with raised eyebrows making the Priestess feel a bit self-centered wondering if that was the wrong time for it only for the two of them to begin to out a good short bit of laughter for a few moments.

"So... I wonder what happens now." Priestess says after their laughter died down, Wizard glanced at the two for a moment before speaking.

"The man who saved me from back then, I've formed a party with him, I'm sure I can talk him into letting you join us." Wizard offered both looked at saying nothing then gave a soft smile.

"Thanks... but I think we'll pass." Fighter replied causing Wizard to look surprise.

"I can tell just looking at you that you've been though a lot since we parted ways." Fighter began.

"But our first and only Quest ended horribly." Priestess continue.

"We... don't blame you, we all made mistakes that cost us dearly on that Quest." Priestess stated.

"But even so, I think we'll start from the beginning and cut our teeth on easier targets for now." Fighter stated.

"In that case I'll end my current party and rejoin-" Wizard started only for Fighter to cut her off.

"Wizard... for now, I think it best if we parted ways." Fighter stated cutting her off, Wizard's eyes widen when she said that, Fighter look at her with dull eyes as though she was trying to keep herself together, she caught sight of Priestess looking away unable to meet her eyes with a look of guilt about her.

"Maybe in the beginning we could have formed a party but... I don't think we would work well together anymore." Fighter said looking at the ground, Wizard instead of being hurt as she thought she'd be Wizard found herself giving a humorless laugh that was filled with neither happiness or sadness... just resignation at this out come that she felt she should have seen coming.

"Really, that odd given how well we worked together last time." Wizard said dryly in a sarcastic tone as their disastrous quest came to mind, turning to Priestess who still looked uncomfortable.

"If we had listen to you, that quest might have turned out differently." Wizard said, remembering how the blond-haired holy girl voiced her concerns about the quest only to fall on deaf ears by the three adventurer's she joined, Priestess looked at her in surprised at this admission.

"Sorry we didn't, even so thank you for saving me." Wizard said softly, Priestess eyes widened with a blush then turn away unsure of how to respond to her words, turning back to Fighter, Wizard walked up to her then pulled out the sharpen blade that her friend Young Warrior once welded and held it out to her.

"I... recovered his sword in the aftermath, I wanted to return it to you." Wizard said, Fighter looked mystified at the blade, she slowly reached out and take the sword in hand taking note of the razor sharp egde and shine. It was clear Wizard had taken very good care of it.

"Thank you... but." Fighter then flip the blade in hand holding it out to Wizard hilt first.

"I haven't the faintest clue on how to use a sword, besides you're the one who saved it so I would prefer it if you used it." Wizard found herself surprised at the offer, tentatively reaching out and grabbing it Wizard return the sword back to the sheath on her waist.

"I promise to take good care of it." Wizard stated and once more they descended into uncomfortable silence with the three looking anywhere else but each other, turning on her heels Wizard walked away from the to a few feet before looking back at her former teammates.

"I need to head back to the guild and check on the party that we rescued... but I'm glad that you two are okay, I wish you well in your future adventures." Wizard said, with that she continues on.

"Umm, I wish you well in all your future adventures too. May we continue to cross paths at the guild." Priestess called out to the Wizard, she turn to them with a small smile and wave before continuing on. Priestess and Fighter both looked at one another with a sad tilt to their eyes.

It sadden them to deny Wizards request to rejoin them but both felt it was in everyone's best interest, in the time they've been gone Wizard had already done several more quests and gained quite a bit of experience from them as opposed to those two who had only been on one quest in which one party member died, they were forced to leave another party member behind, and the two were severely injured forcing them to take quite a bit of time off adventuring to recuperate.

That said it took a load off their shoulders to know that she had survived and had been able to carry on, it had also please them greatly when the Guild Receptionist told them about how all Wizard had not only survived but also return and would continuously come to the guild always asking if there were any word on either of them. Wizard hadn't given up on them and for the Priestess and the Fighter that was enough. Now it was time for the three young ladies to move their separate ways.

"Well that was an awkward experience." Fighter commented looking at her partner.

"I'm just happy that she's alive and well." Priestess replied with a sign before looking up at the taller girl.

"Do you want to put today's quest on hold I'll understand if you need some time to we collect your thoughts." Priestess offered glancing back at the grave of Fighters friend Young Warrior, Fighter looked at the grave running her hand along the edges of the tombstone before shaking her head and wiping away a few tears.

"No this is enough, taking more time off won't change things. My friend might be dead but at least she isn't and well... That will have to be enough for me." Fighter reply looking at Priestess with a sad smile.

"Well, I guess we should move on with our quest." Priestess said, Fighter groan a little.

"Giant Rat slaying, that lower then goblin slaying. And for one gold coin a day." Fighter muttered.

"Well we are starting out at the bottom again." Priestess reminded her.

"But remember, it only one gold coin if we kill less then five rats, if we manage to kill five rats then every three rat ears we bring in will earn us a silver coin." Priestess added, Fighter knew she was trying to look on the bright side of things and felt she was right, but this also reminded her of the fact that both of them were nearly broke after their failure of a first quest, so killing as many rats as they could would certainly help.

"Well I guess we're rats slayers for now... god that sounded so lame." Fighter moan, Priestess giggled a little causing a small smile on Fighters face, both knew the road before them would be a long one and not ease, yet still felt it was one they could.

* * *

Far from them in the ruins of a destroyed town Young Female Knight found herself out of breath as she duck under a large spiked club and backing away several feet while holding her blade at the ready for whatever may come her way.

"This... was a poorly thought out decision." she mumbled to herself as she faced off against the massive Hobgoblin, a shadow suddenly fell over it, neither the Young Female Knight nor the Hobgoblin were able to react in time when a pair of armored covered legs fell over the goblin shoulders and a blade lodged itself from the top of the goblins skull going all the way down through its lower jaw.

"Goblin Slayer..." she gasped as the Hobgoblin toppled over to the ground allowing the Silver Rank to land on his feet, ever through his iron mask Young Female Knight could feel his gaze Pierce her.

"I was wondering who was making such a fuss over here but you are the leader of that party I rescued just four days ago." Goblin Slayer stated, Young Female Knight gulped, she had in fact been looking for him after they returned to the guild but had heard he already went on another quest and so had asked the receptionist about the details of said quest and followed after him.

"What are you doing here, I would assume that you would have taken some time to recuperate after the events of your last Quest, yes." Goblin Slayer commented, Young Female Knight felt a chill as she recall the event's of her last quest, namely the death of one of her teammates and the rape of her and her whole team.

"Well, for now it doesn't matter," Goblin added startling, Young Female Knight frown at his cold words and was about to snap at him but the loud foot steps of multiple approaches cut her off.

"Ready yourself we've got incoming." Goblin Slayer told as to her barely concealed horror a total of four Hobgoblins came into view marching towards them. Two of them wielding large Spears one with a fairly big broadsword and another with a and another with a massive club.

"Hobgoblins!? And there so many of them!" she gasped raising her long blade the horrors of her last quest coming back to her as Hobgoblins march towards them.

"Cover your eyes and mouth!" Goblin Slayer ordered reaching into his supply sack on his back and pulling out a small jaw with a tiny cloth covering it. Young Female Knight followed his command as he threw the jaw hitting one of the Hobgoblins over the head shattering it and releasing some kind of gas. their eyes became bloodshot with tears falling down them as cries and screams of agony burst forth!

Goblin Slayer only hats you wait a few seconds for the tear gas to dissipate enough for him to charge forward throwing his sword into the neck of the first Hobgoblin piercing through! with one down and currently choking on its own blood Goblin Slayer race towards another one who was on the ground scrubbing and its eyes trying to get the burning sensation to stop, but this one Goblin Slayer actually jumped at it grabbing it in a headlock and then gave up quick twist injury spinning the hobgoblins head 180 degrees! both snapping its neck and leaving it facing the opposite direction!

The first Hobgoblin he attacked still had his sword lodged in its neck as they flailed about on the ground, with the second hobgoblin down Goblin Slayer jump over to him grabbing a sword and giving a quick twist and thrush tearing a large gash and its throat finally killing it before rushing towards the fourth one! Young Female Knight saw all of this with a pale with a pale expression as you watch Goblin Slayer brutally kill a group of large Hobgoblins before shaking her head trying to clear her thoughts as she drifter sword tighter.

"Come on girl get it together! Since when have you let a man do all the work for you, get in there and kill some damn goblins!" Young Female Knight said to herself during herself up su watch goblin Slayer hack off the hand of third hobgoblin leaving just one left unattended to, with a gulp Young Female Knight race for the last Hobgoblin with her sword held at the rear. she was well aware that she lacked the same physical prowess as Goblin Slayer so she fought her strength by making it up with speed and precise lashes the last goblin I seem to have cleared up as it was given the most time looking for its front it's still bloodshot eyes widen in surprised at the charging female adventurer.

Acting as fast as he could the Hobgoblin reach out to punch her only for young female Knight to dodge the blow wow slashing with all her might at the lower part of its leg causing it to stumble downas blood moves out of the now gaping slash wound, (_Good I got its leg tendons!_) Young Female Knight thought with a smirk before rushing towards it's exposed back and jumping on top holding her long sword in both hands Young Female Knight stab down with all her might piercing its neck and sending the blade straight out the other end.

"I did it!" she cheered watching it buckle over seemingly now dead "FOOL! DON'T LET UP YOUR ATTACK!" Goblin Slayer shout it standing on the corpse of the third Hobgoblin, young female Knight eyes widen at his declaration as the Hobgoblins large meaty hand suddenly shot up grabbing her by the back of her armor and throwing her off of him into the wall of a building!

"GAAAAHHK!?" Young Female Knight cried from the impact of the building slamming into her before looking in front of her while wincing in pain as the Hobgoblin now stood up with her sword still lodged in it's snack glaring down at her! Reaching behind it with a sharp tug the Hobgoblin brutally pulled the sword out of its next brain blood everywhere before taking a step towards her! However it would go no further as a blade impacted into the back of its skull, causing it to jerk about for several seconds with its eyes rolling into the back of its head then slamming into the ground dead!

"Hobgoblins are known for being much more robust then most would think, in terms of endurance they even rival or outrank trolls." Goblin Slayer said as he walked off the corpse of the Hobgoblin making his way to the fourth one Goblin Slayer managed to kick its hand open releasing its hold on a longs word would he been picked up. Young Female Knight stood shakily managing to stand up and was quietly kicking herself for forgetting that fact, this wasn't the first time she had fought against a Hobgoblin however it was the first time she had done so without her team and even together they always had difficulty killing the things, simply because Hobgoblins had higher endurance and thresholds for pain and how much damage they could take.

"Indeed that was careless of me, I should have pressed my advantage and took its entire head off." Young Female Knight said as he tossed her long sword to her to which she caught and with a couch swing fling away all the excess blood before returning it to its sheath on waist.

"Then be careful, moments of carelessness like that are what gets people killed." Goblin Slayer told her, Young Female Knight slowly nodded, (_Talk about cold and blunt he doesn't hold anything back does he._) she thought but was again reminded that she was dealing with a Silver Rank, some one who had been doing this job for years and was acknowledged by the guild as being very experienced.

"Understood, it won't happen again." Young Female Knight replied.

"Very well, now why are you here?" though this was said and what he thought of as a monotone it's still came out hey it's cold and almost angry to the much lower rank adventurer who tensed feeling that she may have angered him at appearing while he was on a quest.

"I had wanted to speak to you about something so I asked the guild attended which quest you were on in headed out to meet you here." Young Female Knight stated watching him quickly wipe off the blood on his sword and shield.

"This could not wait until after I return to the guild?" Goblin Slayers asked in a neutral tone, not that Young Female Knight could tell due to the inflection in his voice never changing so everything he said always seem to come out a bit more menacing than intended.

"Well whatever, stay close, your frantic running about has drawn out the big one." Goblin Slayer stated, Young Female Knight gulp readying her bladed as thundering footsteps begin stomping towards them. Goblin Slayer begin examining his surroundings before taking notice of a bent off piece of wood hanging on the door frame of a hut with the old raggedy cloth acting as the door itself quickly movie over towards it Goblin Slayer broke off the slab of wood and ripped off a piece of the cloth wrapping it around wood before taking out a small bottle from the back of his pouches and covering the wrapped cloth in a dark substance.

"I have no time for a extravagant plan your arrival has complicated things for me." Goblin Slayer said. Young Female Knight wanted to beat herself up for ruining whatever plan he had thought out but she found herself more worried about the simple fact that the footsteps stomping toward them seem to imply that there was more than just one.

"So I'll make this simple, there were only 3 enemies left but the leader of this Hobgoblin nest is one of them and he is approaching now." Goblin Slayer stated lighting the cloth wood on fire.

"I can take out one of the remaining two Hobgoblin's but afterwards my focus will be primarily on the leader of this hobgoblins nest therefore I'll need to leave the last Hobgoblin to you." Young Female Knight swallowed hard as his words reached her she knew she was fairly skilled but her recent battles with the goblins have shaken her confidence and being able to combat the more advanced forms of them.

A loud thunderous stomp brought their attention forward Young Female Knight felt her pupils shrink into two dots at the sight before her. Two large Hobgoblins stood on each side of a monster of a goblin that towered over both of them, being easily twice their size and holding a massive club with spike nails punctured all through it. This monster was far too big to be a simple Hobgoblin that's what Young Female Knight felt.

Horrified by the sheer mass of the monster before them Young Female Knight shakily took her eyes off it for but a second to look at Goblin Slayer with a helpless glean in her sights, "What exactly is that thing?" she asked, looking at his tense form.

"A Goblin Champion. Massive of goblins that are capable of overpowering trolls and can give even Silver rank and Gold rank Adventurers trouble in terms of pure combat abilities." Goblin Slayer answered, Young Female Knight turn back to the enemies feeling sweat pouring down her forehead, (_Okay so apparently goblins have an even more dangerous form then Hobgoblins and shamans. that's just lovely to hear._) Young Female Knight thought having never known anything about goblins reaching such a stage as champion, readying herself for what she felt may actually be her last battle.

_(Originally when I realized this was a Hobgoblin nest I planned on simply burning it down but... I suppose now is as good a time as any to give this thing a field test._) Goblin Slayer thought looking at his wrist.

"I don't feel any differently but it should be active." Goblin Slayer muttered before throwing the jar at the Hobgoblin to his left, the speed and force the jar crashed into the Hobgoblin actually knock in on it back while covering it in the black substance.

"Not bad," he said flicking the torch he held at the Hobgoblin watching it speed towards and strike the large goblin in the face.

"GGGGGAAAASSSSHHHHH!" screams of agony came crying out of the hobgoblins mouth as it was set ablaze!"

"That one down." Goblin Slayer stated as he and young female Knight watched the burning hobgoblin runabout into it crashed into an abandoned hot breaking it down and setting the woods on fire on top of it leaving the Hobgoblin unable to escape a furious burning death. the Champion Goblin snarled in rage as it turned its eyes to the male armored adventurer recognizing him as the bigger threat of the two humans.

"The Champion will now face me, though it will be a bit rough, can I leave the last hobgoblin for you to take care of?" Goblin Slayer asked young female Knight nodded while taking a deep breath and keeping her eyes focused on the hobgoblin, (_Okay so he's dealing with the monster and all I have to do is take down the last Hobgoblin, alone, by myself... oh boy._) she thought unable to stop a shiver of fear racing down her spine but quickly reminded herself that it could easily be worse, she could be the one facing the Goblin Champion.

"Let's do this!" Young female Knight said steeling herself, Goblin seeing her charged turned his attention to the Goblin Champion.

* * *

(_How do I get myself into theses messes?_) Wizard question herself, sitting at a table in at the guild's tavern with two other adventurer's Elven Wizard and Rhea Ranger, the latter of the to have her arm wrapped around Wizards shoulder keeping her in place with her free hand trying to push a mug of ale into her mouth.

"For the last time I don't feel like drinking!" Wizard said trying to push the ale away, as Elven Wizard looked at her with an apologetic expression.

"Oh come on lighten up and have a drink already!" Rhea Ranger shouted getting stares from the many patriots around them.

"I only came here to check up on these two, so why did it turn out like this and where the leader?" Wizard muttered to herself after finally pushing the Ranger off her.

"So how are your injuries?" Wizard asked and Elven Wizard sigh.

"Well despite the arrow wounds I received they didn't pierce anything vital and weren't deep enough to cause any real damage." Elven Wizard explain.

"How ever since our little Ranger refuses to be healed by a holy cleric and my healing spells aren't meant for such excessive damage so it's taking a bit longer for her legs to heal though she should be ready to get back to work as early as next week." Elven Wizard told the younger Wizard.

"Until then I can't do squat so to make me feel better drink with me!" Rhea Ranger said looking up with puppy dog eyes but it was less effective due to the devious smirk on her face.

"I refuse." Wizard answer back simply.

"Tch your no fun." Rhea Ranger mumbled taking another heavy sip of her mug.

"Please forgive her after the disaster that was our last quest she's been drinking nonstop." Elven Wizard explained getting a glare from her teammate but she other wise said nothing.

"Right, so how long are you staying in town?" Wizard asked much happier to have a conversation with the fellow wizard.

"Actually despite everything that happened we'll probably end up setting up shop here." Rhea Ranger answered for the elf getting a raised eye brow, she knew they came from another guild and wondered why they wanted to transfer, as if reading a mind Elven Wizard spoke again.

"We're originally from a guild in the Northeast however quest there were few and paid far too little to make a living so we came to this guild hoping to find better work." Elven Wizard stated, Wizard nodded understanding, not all guilds we're flowing with request like this one so it would make sense that adventurer's would set out to other guilds looking for work.

"Yeah this place is booming with work, too bad our debut suck so horribly." Rhea Ranger added.

"I see, well I hope your future adventures are far more successful then the last one." Wizard said, Rhea Ranger lazily waved her mugs in cheer to that as Elven Wizard held up a small glass of wine in a toast as well.

"By the way what happened to your leader?" Wizard asked, Elven Wizard for the first time since they met looked annoyed.

"She ran off on some quest with us leaving me behind to looked after our Ranger." Elven Wizard said looking both miffed and annoyed.

"What about you where's that undead looking bastard that your partner up with and how come you're not with him now?" Rhea Ranger asked after downing another mug.

"I had some... things to see to that caused me to stay behind as for where Goblin Slayer is well he's most likely..."

* * *

Grunting Goblin Slayer was force backwards as the mace of the Goblin Champion smashed into his shield denting it greatly and leaving his hand jarring with a stun sensation.

(_This is... not bad._) Goblin Slayer thought as he rush Goblin Champion ducking under a heavy swing and launch a powerful kick at it gut, seeing the attack coming the Champion guarded with it free forearm but was several feet skating backwards several feet as well as a nice crunching sound that Goblin Slayer heard.

"Not bad at all." Goblin Slayer mused in a dry tone as Goblin Champion wench at the bones in it arm being fractured as well as looking at Goblin Slayer in both fury and confusion at the fact that he was much stronger than any human had a right to be.

Several meters away from them young female Knight found herself in her own difficult battle as the Hobgoblin was proving to be quite the challenge for her. She had been trying to deal as much damage by being fast on her feet but it's layer of fat seems to almost act as a shield meaning that she would need time to deliver heavy blows in order to finish the goblin however as she just learned slowing down would only result in giving it enough time to deal its own heavy damage to her such as the club she took to her ribs.

Thankfully she had rolled with the blow to lessen the damage but she was positive it at least two of them were broken.

"I need to end this now, drawing this Battle out any longer won't end well for me." she thought with grim determination and she took a deep breath and raced toward the Hobgoblin who raised this club ready to smash her head in, at the very last second she managed a narrow duct that missed her by a hair's breadth allowing her to close the distance between her and the hobgoblin in jam her longsword straight through the Hobgoblins bottom jaw ear piercing out of the top of its skull killing it instantly!

"I didn't it!" young female Knight said in disbelief at her own accomplishment of managing to best a Hobgoblin in one-on-one combat, Goblin Slayer likewise was finishing up his own dual when a clean slash cut open the stomach of the Goblin Champion allowing blood to spray out and it's guts to begin pouring out from the large open wound!

Dropping to its knees as well as letting go of its weapon the Goblin Champion desperately try to cover the wound with its hands to stop it's organs from bursting out however before could make any headway in its fruitless effort the stop the bleeding the top portion of its head was suddenly cleaved clean off, landing on the ground behind it leaving only the mouth in half of its nose left sending even more blood in the air as its body twitch several seconds more before slamming into the ground finally dead.

"Done, that was the last one." He stated having already seen the night take care of the Hobgoblin she was facing, now with some room to breathe Goblin Slayer was faced with a dilemma as he looked at his covered wrist.

It was the power bracelet, the improvement to his physical state was far greater than he had imagined, it had put him on even grounds in terms of strength with a goblin champion something that he was well aware of would not be the case without said bracelet. It made him weary as if a goblin happened to manage to steal it from him it would be disastrous for future adventurers, villagers, and anyone else that ran across said goblin but he couldn't deny the usefulness of having it but he kept it had to not become in complacent and not becoming reliant on it.

(_For now I'll keep it and use it as a trump card, as the witch said it could come in handy someday.) _Goblin Slayer thought flicking the remaining blood off his blade before sheathing it then turning to the young female Knight who had also just managed to finish cleaning off her own sore and looking down at the dead Hobgoblin.

"You beat it, not bad." Goblin Slayer commented getting a blush from the Steel Rank.

"Thanks you." she said quietly as he walked towards her.

"Those should have been the last of them plus there were no reports of kidnap villagers so this nest has no hostages for us to search for.

"We'll do a round around the village just in case before making our way back to the guild." Goblin Slayer told her, she nodded gripping the handle of her sword ready for anything. The two had begun their walk around the village and relatives silence while young female Knight debated on how she should spark a conversation with him but found herself rather intimidated by the higher-ranked adventurer.

"If you have something to say then just say it." goblin Slayer spoke after a while causing her to jump a bit and surprised that she turned to him though he didn't meet her gaze back and simply kept his head forward well mind in their surroundings.

"You keep glancing at me and opening your mouth before closing it without saying a word I assume you have something to talk about that's also probably the reason why you intruded upon my quest." goblin Slayer said in a frank tone he wasn't annoyed or upset he was just speaking the truth but his dead to the world voice seemed to echo aggravation causing her to straighten up.

"I'mverysorryIdidn'tmeantocauseyouanytroubleifI'dknownthisquestwasgoingtobesohazardousIwouldn'thavecomeyouhavemysincerestapologyIpromiseIdidn'tmean." she was speaking so fast that her words were running together making it difficult for him to understand.

"Calm down I am not angry so relax and say why it is you came here." Goblin Slayer cut in, stopping her tirade of words while ever keeping his head on a swivel, hearing dad's Young Female Knight stopped before taking a deep breath.

"Sorry about that, when I get nervous I just start jabbering on and on but the real reason I came on this quest to find you was because I wanted some advice about how I could have avoided the situation in my last quest." Young Female Knight said.

"That could have waited until I came back to the guild." Goblin Slayer said bluntly cause her to look down in embarrassment.

"Well whatever, I will answer you but I need to hear how you got captured before I can give you a proper response." Goblin Slayer reply, Young Female Knight didn't really want to talk about her greatest failure to date so she gave him a quick summary of what had happened. She left out the more explicit details and ended it just after she had blacked out from the rock to the head. she felt she didn't need to go on any further after all he was the one who rescued her he could easily guess what had happened afterwards.

"I see, your first and fatal mistake was was leaving the safety of the inner fort you found the body." Goblin Slayer stated getting a befuddled expression from her.

"Why on Earth would we stay in a place that they could have trapped us in." Young Female Knight asked.

"Then it was much better to go out into the open where the goblins had both lower and high ground supremacy!?" Goblin Slayer ask rhetorically she didn't have an answer for that.

"In that situation where you stepped outside and saw you were completely surrounded with goblins targeting you from both below and above you should have returned inside the fort, barricade the doors and began making preparation for the incoming attack." Goblin stated Young Female Knight blink unable to believe what she was hearing, it was such a simple solution yet it never crossed her mind.

"But what would I have done if they had set the indoor fort on fire?" Young Female Knight asked trying to find a flaw in his plan.

"Goblins are by no means geniuses but they are not fools either, that Forest caught fire too easily as such they would not have risks losing the fort to an uncontrollable fire." Goblin Slayer answered in a dry tone.

"Plus while they are cowards by nature if they see a situation that they believe is advantageous to them they become overconfidence, from the inside of fort you could have easily set up a kill zone where when the goblins broke through the door and rushed in you could have slaughtered every single one of them." Goblin slayer added leaving her gaping like a fish out of water.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked staring at the armored man even as he kept looking looking around their surroundings.

"I have done so before, many times. In fact more then a few times I even set off their own warning systems to lure them into a trap and slaughter them all." Young Female Knight had nothing else to say after that, she was speechless for the remainder of their search.

An hour later they were on the road for the long trip back to the guild, Young Female Knight had said nothing as she thought over everything then she learned from the Slayer. It went without saying that learning she better her chances at avoiding the situation she in the rest of her team got in by simply stay in the inner Fort was quite a bit breaking to hear.

(_Our Monk died because I chose to charge outside, in an area completely surrounded by enemies._) it was as sobering thought that her own pack of leadership.

"What's done is done." Goblin Slayer said suddenly speaking much to her surprise.

"That quest was a failure and you lost a member of your team sulking is not going to change that all you can do now is take the experience as a learning one and move forward with the remainder of your comrades." Goblin Slayer said looking forward, he wasn't good a motivational speeches but even someone as anti-social as him could see then what he told her weighed heavily on her conscience so he hope this last bit would raise her spirits a some.

"Thank you." Young Female Knight whispered, now just a little bit more motivated to do better it wasn't much but it was something and for that she was grateful.

~_the goblin King has lost his head to a critical hit and most dire!_~ a Bard begin to sing in a town surrounded by very large crowd who tossed silver and copper coins into a large pan just by his feet.

~_and that's the king's repugnant plan comes to a fitting and... ...the princess reaches out to her rescuer her and._~

~_but he is the goblin Slayer! in no place does he died... but sworn to wander shall not have another by his side._~

~_tis only are within her graphs The grateful maiden finds the hero has departed aye never with a look behind._~

"Tonight this is as far as The story goes of the frontiers hero... goblin Slayer!" the board declared getting a loud cheer in many claps from the crowd around him as they threw a few more coins into his pan before filtering out.

(_People do love a tale of an unconquerable savior...! and for money like this so do I!_) he mused eyeing a gold coin someone had thrown into his pan and dropping it into the sack as well with a smell noting that he made a hefty sum today but not noticing the small figure approaching him.

"You... the adventurer you sang of... is he real?" a soft feminine voice question, looking up The Bard saw a short hooded figure with a bowl on her back as well as a cloak obscuring most of her head save for her mouth.

"But of course Miss." the Bard said though on the inside he noticed having never met him.

"I hear he lives in a town on the Western border two or three days from here." the Bard told her causing her to tilt her head to the side.

"Hmmm? A town? He doesn't wonder?" she asked causing him to sweat as he realized she was referring to her his tale.

"Well that's convenient." she muse taking off her cloak hood causing him to blush at her revealing her flowing green hair and long pointy ears that marked work as a high elf. "Orcbolg the Goblin Slayer.


	6. Chapter 6 Unique Parties

In a certain forest a pair of goblins race across the woods as fast they could as if fleeing from the demon king himself.

_'How could this have happened, there was nineteen of us against just two humans We should have won!_' One of the goblins cried as he glance back to make sure no one was following.

_'I don't know, they just appeared out of nowhere, that armor one looked like an undead 'Lieutenant' of the Demon King himself!_' the second yelled back as they saw a clearing, and their ticket to safety though on the inside he still couldn't believe what had happened, just aa little more than a month ago he had been apart of a nest over fifty strong in control of a village, eating the male humans and using the female's as their breeding stock and plaything's.

Life was good, then one day two Adventurers literally walk through the front gate of the village they control. One was a female that looked like a cross between a goblin and a human, beautiful green skin, sharp teeth though for some reason she had two in her lower jaw that were larger enough that they stuck out even when her lips were closed. But she tall, near six feet even and had a head full of blood red hair and her eyes were different not quite human but no where close to goblins.

The male human of the pair was cover in a black and gold armor from head to toe so much that he only knew he was human was because he was familiar with the human scent.

The male was unnaturally tall, to the point where he even had a full head over the Hobgoblins, welding a massive sword that was just as big as him. The moment they saw the goblins all hell broke loose, the two began slaughtering them with the female of the pair grinning gleely as she cut them down left and right with what very much did look like bone blades, he and fourteen other quickly realized the battle was lost the moment it started and fled, but they gave chase killing another six goblins.

They only escaped by jumping into a river that lead them down a waterfall, another two of them died from the fall itself leaving only seven of them left.

The seven had managed to find an abandoned shack and begin building up a new nest near a village. They stole food and gather more wanders, there had been nineteen of them and they plan to begin kidnapping women from the village to breed more numbers into their ranks... but less than 30 minutes ago a ball of fire suddenly blasted a hole into their shack and set it ablaze.

The goblins had rushed outside to escape the flames only to find another armored nightmare waiting for them and like the first it didn't say a single word, it just begins slaughtering them. Soon after they found out where the fireball came from when a female adventurer came out of the wood line and shot another fireball that incinerated two of its fellow goblins in one blow. It was almost like a complete repeat of what happened last time.

'_The river, if we can reach the river we can escape just like last time!_' the goblin shouted to it only remaining member as they burst through the wood line and saw the river.

_'There it is, we made- Gak!?_' the goblin let out a screech of pain as a single blade impaled itself through its skull before drop dead. The last goblin gasped in horror as it's spotted the armored adventurer from before slowly walking towards it.

'_But how did he get here so fas-'_ it never finish, it's life ended in a instant as its head was lop off, flying through the air and landing on the ground, rolling towards Goblin Slayer who stopped it with his foot.

"Not bad, but you could have just used a spell." Goblin said to Wizard who stood behind the decapitated goblin whose corpse fell to the ground.

"That would have been a wast plus I need some experience in using this blade." Wizard reply taking out a piece of cloth and wiping the blood off of the sword, (_Ring of Swordsmanship huh, it pretty useful._) She thought, she had already used three spells and only had two left so she thought it might be best to save those spells and see what she could do with a sword.

"I see. Those were the last of them, arriving at night and then waiting to attack in the earlier morning did us good." Goblin Slayer noted as she sheath her sword.

"Even so why run all the way out here and how did you even know they would come this way?" Wizard question confused as to why they just didn't run deeper into the woods as it would have made catching them a bit harder.

"I scouted a bit yesterday and found tracks leading from this river to their shack." Goblin explain, Wizard thought back and remember him leaving her to get the remaining details from the chief for their quest and was gone for quite a bit so she guess it was then.

"This was likely an escape route in case they were ever overwhelmed." Wizard nodded at his reasoning as she walked towards him, he was always right about stuff like this so she didn't question him on that.

"Hump, but they didn't plan on us cutting through the village to get here first rather then taking the long way around like them." Wizard mused with a smirk happy that they had been able to finish the job with ease and no problems.

"Well it not something they could have done themselves." Goblin Slayer said as they began walking back.

"So after we inform the village Chief will we be heading back to the guild for another quest?" Wizard asked, it was still early, the sun had only just arose a short time ago, if they headed back now they would arrive by noon and could still take another quest.

"Yes." he said causing her to sign if it wasn't work related he was a man of few words, very few words. Arriving village Chief's halls they quickly met the overweight man who looked as though he just lost a few years off his life.

"To think there were actually goblins nearby! When the kids told us I thought they were just making it up for a good scare." the Chief sigh heavy as he place sack of gold on his top of his deck.

"If you had listened to them you wouldn't be looking like a fool for filing the wrong request type." Wizard remarked earning a withering glare from Goblin Slayer which quickly shut her up.

"I apologize for her rudeness but she does make a point, you should have at least looked into it before you dismiss the matter." Goblin Slayer said and the Chief groan, when farmers started reporting thefts from the farm fields he had assumed it was just a band of petty thieves and that was why he had reported it as such to the guild however Wizard taking a closer look at the report notice the so-called thievery by bandits look remarkably similar to a goblins pattern, she had shown the request to goblin Slayer who had initially ignored it due to the request saying thievery by bandits and agreed that it was most likely goblins that had set up a nest near the village.

"Consider this a revised payment for taking care of this mess before it got larger, I threw in a little extra as my personal thank you as well." The grateful Chief said with a lopsided smile.

"Very well, the guild needs to take its fee before we can divide it between the two of us." Goblin Slayer said taking the sack and putting it away.

"Thank you for all your help, if you need a ride back to the Guild, a cart going there to collect goods can take you the way, it is waiting by the entrance to the village.

Goblin Slayer nodded and Wizard gave a small bow before the two head out the the door to his office only to be greeted by a rather unusual sight. a humanoid green skinned woman with red hair wearing oriented bones as accessory all around her body and a large black and gold armored man that towered over even goblin Slayer with two swords one so massive that he couldn't even sit down with it on his back so he was leaning against the wall and another those shorter still fairly large sword on his waist.

"A Orc Shaman!?" Wizard gasp stun at seeing the green skinned woman sitting on a bench who raised an eyebrow at the young magic user, of the seven Orc tribes that join the 'United Races' only three of them had shamans and they very rarely left their domains.

"So we heard you two finish off the goblins huh, tch. Leading us on this merry chase only to be killed off by others, the little shits." the Orc Shaman said in a irritable tone.

"Indeed and you are." Goblin Slayer asked cautiously, the female looked far too close to a goblin for his liking but she was tall and much more humanoid with a head full of red hair, something that goblins certainly didn't have. She has forearm and shoulder guards, and wears somewhat of a short loin cloth, and a top that is, revealing a bare midriff with a v-cut showing off her large breast, Wizard dryly note were just as big as Cow Girl's set. She wears red high heeled over the knee boots

"We were hired by a merchant to clear out a large group of goblins in a certain village a few days walks from here." the armored man spoke.

"The village grew potatoes as a product item, they were in a partnership with the merchants that hired us." Orc Shaman said Goblin Slayer was starting to put the pieces together while Wizard look confused as to what was going on.

"The merchant would sell the potatoes he got from the village at market price, sending back 75% of the earnings to the villagers while keeping a 25% fee for himself." the armored man told him.

"It was a nice little partnership they had, the merchant earned quite a bit off that 25% and the village was able to live fairly comfortable lives... that is up until a month ago when the goblins assaulted they're home." Wizards eyes widen as she finally understood where they were going.

"Dead?" Goblin Slayer asked getting a nodd from the green lady.

"Yes, the merchants lost quite a profitable business with the destruction of that cash-cow though there were some survivors we save, it's unlikely that they will ever be able to function again." the armored man replied.

"The merchant hired us at 1 gold coin a head to clean up that mess, we slaughtered most of them but a few got away. We still got paid for clearing out the goblins but we don't like leaving work unfinished." Orc Shaman said standing up.

"So we tracked the little fuckers all the way to this village but it seems you already cleared them out before we could." Orc Shaman reaching into her top and pulling out a small coin purse.

"There were seven that got away, this should equal out to what we would have made if we had gotten them too." Orc Shaman said tossing the sack to Goblin Slayer, who caught it, looking down at the sack then back to her.

"We were not hire by your merchant." Goblin Slayer said.

"We don't take credit for other people's work." the armored man responded as though it was a point of pride that they only got paid for work they themselves completed, Goblin Slayer looked at the two a moment more nodding and holding out the sack to a surprised Wizard.

"Why me, you killed most of them." Wizard said looking up at the Silver Rank.

"You it need more, you have expensive taste in protection equipment." Goblin Slayer retorted earning a light glare from Wizard at the shot and causing her to snatch the coin purse away and place it in the sack on her hip. Orc Shaman looked amused at the two then caught sight of the Porcelain Tag around her neck. "You two from a Guild?"

* * *

Midday had finally rolled around in this was usually the point where most of the odd or hectic moments of the day had subsided yet Guild Girl couldn't help but blinks several times at the smaller lady who kept repeating a word she did not understand.

"I'm sorry but once more, what did you say?" she asked, placing one hand on the counter in the other on her hip the green haired high elf sighed as she spoke again.

"Orcbolg! I heard he's at this guild." she responded Guild Girl still looked rather confused but move to her personnel manifest.

"Orcbolg... just one moment please. I'll check." Guild Girl said though she was sure there was no one there by that name, as the many members of The guild stared at the odd three adventurers that was speaking with the guild girl their attention was soon turned to the door when Goblin Slayer and Wizard walked in... and found their interest now lies solo on the new pair that walked in with them

"Is that an Orc Shaman!? Their even more rare then High Elves, I heard they almost never live their home domains." Rookie Warrior said in awe.

"I'm more interested in the other guy, that black and gold armor and the red scarf around his neck that has the symbol of the holy order on it, that guy's a Crusader!" Apprentice Cleric said nearly speechless at seeing an even more odd pairing then the other group, an Orc Shaman and a Crusader of The Sacred Order from the failed one year holy war somehow formed a two-man team!? It just wasn't something a person saw that often or even in a lifetime.

"What, a Crusader!? He not going to try to kill us for our none belief is he!?" Rookie Warrior ask fearfully causing his partner Apprentice Cleric to roll her eyes at the simple-minded warrior.

"Of course not, Crusaders aren't _that_ extreme, besides he's likely just a remnant of the former of Sacred Order, there's very few of them left after they lost their war with the Spirit Host." Apprentice Cleric remark remembering what she read about the holy war, the Crusaders went to war with a order called the Spirit Host, due to the fact that the Spirit Hosts beliefs conflicted with their own as well as some unknown incidents that ignited the two factions into a full-blown war! The Crusaders hope to crush the rival organization with their five hundred thousand strong military force. However despite having 25 times the military force of the Spirit Hosts they proved to be for more tacticians then the Sacred Order and slowly weelde away the Crusaders over a year-long conflict until its destruction. Thus leading the holy conflict to be known as the One Year Holy War.

* * *

"Not bad, even though it already noon there still quite a few quest on the board over there." Orc Shaman spoke looking around the guild impressed by both its upkeep and its variety of adventurers either preparing for work, returning from a quest or just relaxing in general she and her partner the Crusader had followed Goblin Slayer and The Wizard to the Guild to see if they might want to join there as the two had been basically wandering adventurers for sometime and thought it might be best if they found a place that gave them a steady flow of income.

"You two can look around if you like, we are going to report to the receptionist about the happenings of our last quest." Goblin Slayer said walking off with Wizard on his heel leaving the two to their own devices.

Lizard Priest, a towering lizard man had just broken up the argument between his two teammates High Elf Ranger and Dwarf Shaman before walking up to the receptionist to speak on their behalf who founded on that two natural enemies and a member of a race that rarely was seen were all in a party together.

"Now let's see, lamentable I lack facilities in the tongue of men. But... ahem... goblin..." Lizard Priest said trying to remember the proper phrase for him to get his words acrossed. Not seeing the pair walking up behind him to whom High Elf Ranger and Dwarf Shaman both turn to.

(_Who's this guy, he looks dirt poor._) High Elf Ranger said unimpressed with what she saw unlike Dwarf Shaman who took one look at his state of dress and equipment and could easily decipher the deeper meaning behind them.

"Who are these's guy's?" Wizard wondered, a Lizardman with green skin and horns on his head with an intimidating visage and towering stature that made him come off as a bit unnerving, a clear High Elf with a slender body and green hair that is long in the back and short in front, with two braids at the side. She has long ears that confirm her status as a High Elf. She wears a green sleeveless archer corset, shorts, a pair of uneven black gloves, knee high boots, and a hood and black sleeve over her left arm and has a small bust.

Lastly Wizard eyed a short Dwarf Shaman with a strong physique contrary to his height. He has a long beard that is tied in multiple sections and His outfit appears eastern style and he wears what seems to resemble a type of cuirass on his waist.

"Wait your Goblin Slayer!?" the High Elf asked, stun by the his dirty armor, catching Wizards attention, (_So they were looking for us._) Wizard thought as all three turn to Goblin Slayer.

"You have visitors Goblin Slayer-san, feel free to use the meeting room upstairs." Guild Girl said

"Very well." Goblin Slayer said before turning to Wizard.

"You stay here and rest." Goblin Slayer said, Wizard glared at him.

"Hey we're supposed to be a team, you can't just have me sit this out because I'm lower-ranked then you." Wizard snapped.

"Rank has nothing to do with it, you have a habit of getting confrontational with other's and the quest givers." Goblin Slayer said in a tone that was dryer then drought-ridden land, Wizard flinched at that, unable to argue.

"If you wish to accompany me on this quest I will not stop you but for now you will sit here and rest." Goblin Slayer said firmly, Wizard glared at him once more but she relented and headed to the nearest table.

"She looks unhappy." Apprentice Cleric noted watching Wizard march to a table and sit down with a irritated expression on her face.

"Yeah, I guess having to work under that guy must be tough." Rookie Warrior added then a thoughtful look.

"Hey ya think maybe we should ask her to join us?" Rookie Warrior asked, getting interested expression.

"Not a bad idea, having a well rounded magic user would be of help." Apprentice Cleric noted thinking on the matter.

Wizard sigh as she waited for the drink she order, Wizard knew that he was a bit irritated with her, like Goblin Slayer she had little-to-no tack however unlike Goblin Slayer who was simply blunt with his words she tended to be rather harsh with some of the things she said which had notably upset a few of the quest givers.

It wasn't that she was trying to be mean but Wizard felt that when stupidity reared it head one should be well reprimed, especially in the case of goblins. the mayor not going forth to investigate things in wrongly right down they was bandits could have led to the death of some Porcelain Ranked rookie's had they not been the one's to take the quest.

"Still maybe calling him a fool was abit too much... even if it was true." Wizard muttered, to herself as the waiter came to deliver her drink.

"Hey," looking up after taking a sip wizard raised an eyebrow at the two-person rookie team that she had seen around the Guild from time to time. Apprentice Cleric and Rookie Warrior.

"Hello?" she said with a questing gaze, making the Rookie Warrior of the parent nervous as she waited for one of them to speak.

"Hey so um how about- I mean... wanna to come adventuring with us!?" Rookie Warrior asked after stumbling over his words Wizard gave them a blank look for a second before taking another sip of her drink then speaking again.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm already engaged to a party with another." Wizard said politely declining the offer.

"We know, that armored guy. That's exactly why we're talking to you." Apprentice Cleric said and Wizard could feel a headache coming on.

"He's a weirdo, what's Silver Rank hunts in nothing but goblins weakling." Rookie Warrior stated getting a rather hostile glare from her giving the two a slight chill, Apprentice Cleric quickly continue.

"Plus your new like us and we heard rumors maybe he was just using you as bait." Apprentice Cleric said delicately, the response was not one either of them expected. Wizard let out a bitter laugh while gripping her cup tightly.

"I should be so lucky, maybe then I'd be at the forefront of the battles next to him." Wizard grumble, the rookie pair looked confused for a moment before Wizard gave them a half glare.

"Also who told you that nonsense!?" Wizard asked irritated that someone was talking about Goblin Slayer behind his back.

"One of the experienced Adventurers..." Apprentice Cleric said carefully, off at a table Female Knight paused in her drinking to ease drop of the conversation along with a annoyed Heavy Sword who wasn't a fan of listening in on other people.

"Tch, clearly someone who doesn't know anything of the guys skills." Wizard said in a low voice causing the blond knight to twitch.

"Well let get a few things straight, first he doesn't use me as bait, in fact I'm almost always attacking from a range position." Wizard stated wanting to get rid of the notion that Goblin Slayer only used her as a lure.

"Second there are like only four people in this guild he ever gone on a quest with and can comment on his skill." Wizard told the two who stood up at her dress down of them.

"Two are a Spear Man and Witch that his quest crossed paths with theirs, a Young Warrior, that he joined with after they pick the same quest." Wizard continue.

"And last was some huge Amazon lady that partner with Goblin Slayer for a quest due to needing someone with knowledge on goblin's." Wizard stated

"Their the only ones in this guild who can say they've seen his skills and comment on." Wizard said dryly.

"I'm willing to bet neither of you spoke to anyone them?" Wizard looked at them with a questioning gaze, both nervous looks was all she needed to see.

"Figure's who ever told you that nonsense must be full of themselves." Female Knight clinched her teeth at that.

"Not to mention rude, judging someone base off their own perceived notion they probably looked at his armor and decided it was completely ratty without even realizing the benefits it provides for his particular work." Wizard added annoyed not noticing the viably shaking and upset Female Knight.

"I mean really they've got to be the most selfish self centered-" 'clok clok clok' Wizard paused at that loud tapping and turn to her left to see Witch suggesting for her to come over to her table.

"I... have to go, anyway thanks for the offer but I'll stick with Goblin Slayer." Wizard said getting up, grabbing her drink and making her way to the older magic user, Apprentice Cleric and Rookie Warrior sigh, as they quickly realized it was likely best she didn't join them, someone with her attitude would be difficult for them to work with. Female Knight saw the young lady moving and glared at her the whole time.

"Let it go, I told you it was bad idea to tell them he was using rookies as bait." Heavy Swordsman stated calmly drinking a mug of ale.

"I only spoke of what I thought, many people say he uses unsavory methods when he's on the job." Female Knight said with a huff now just annoyed.

Witch watch the younger magic user take a seat across from her after setting down her drink with a raised eyebrow.

"Still... so blunt... I see." Witch mused pulling out her smoking pipe.

"Sorry, it just the way I am." Wizard said in a unusually meek voice, over her time in the Guild Wizard had continue to speak to Witch often asking for advice and instructions on spells and magic. At this point the two have come to have a sort of mentor and student relationship. That said Wizard found the superior magic user to be quite a bit intimidating with both weird her way of talking as well as certain looks in her eyes that she gave Wizards from time to time whenever she was being as quoted by her: exceedingly foolish.

"Even so, it won't hurt... to have... better care... with your words." Witch said holding out her pipe to the the young Wizard.

"Inflammarae." Wizard spoke resulting in the top of the pipe being lit.

"You've gotten... that one... down I see." Witch mused smoking her pipe.

"Such a wast to use it on tobacco but I'm sure Goblin Slayer will find some inhumane use for it to kill goblins." Wizard muttered causing Witch to chuckle.

"That is... his specialty, speaking of specialty... how is it going... with that other spell... you spoke about?" Witch asked.

"Well I was able to master it but..." Wizard looked away blushing and embarrassment is she try to think of the best way to explain herself however Witch simply chuckled at the girl.

"Let me guess... it didn't... do what you... originally thought... it would." Witch asked with a raised eyebrow, Wizard gasped as realization setting.

"You knew the whole time and you didn't tell me." Wizard growled pointing accusingly at the Witch who seemed more amused than anything else.

"Words... titles... and names... are some of... the most important... aspects... when it comes... to using spells... my dear." the Witch stated taking another puff of her pipe.

"From the... name of the... spell... alone I was... able to figure... it out. What it really... did as opposed... to you... who was hoping... it did what... you wanted... it to do." Witch explained getting another blush of embarrassment.

"It just goes... to show... that you still... have much... to learn... my dear... but you are... making progress." Witch stated.

"Perhaps joining... those two little... lovelies from earlier... will help you broaden... your horizon." Witch said with a raised eyebrow

"The rookie and the holy mage? no thanks I'm fine as is." Wizard said waving them off.

"Are you sure... those two may... have less... experience then you... but they show promise. Why not giving some thought to joining them?" Witch asked.

"Maybe..." Wizard said quietly as Witch thought on Wizards current party with Goblin Slayer.

"Goblins... are indeed a danger... to the common folk, more so... then most Adventurers... give them... credit for." Witch said tapping her pipe of the table to knock some ash away before taking another puff.

"Small village's being ...destroyed by goblins... is far too... common for... my taste." Witch admit with distaste in her voice.

"But there... are many other threats... out there that... are much larger... than goblins... as a whole, joining those two... may help broaden... your horizon." Witch offered.

"Maybe... but Goblin Slayer is like a fine old book and I'm the kind of person who wants to finish reading from start to end."

"Very well as... long as it... your choice... Oh my. Look who's back?" Witch said pointing to the front door that just opened up allowing two rather young and disheveled Adventurer's to walk in Fighter and Priestess.

Both were littered with cuts and bruises, having tears in their clothing as well as covered in dirt and grime and looking tired with the world around them. Fighter she notice was carrying a fairly big suck while seemingly mumbling under her breath.

"Finally back to the guild. That was the second most awful experience of my life by far." Fighter muttered, as Priestess leaned into her arm tiredly.

"So many rats, they just kept coming." Priestess breath wobbling slightly as they made their way to the counter.

"Yeah, it good that we cleared out that section of the sewers and we were able to collect so many rat ears but I really don't want to do that quest again." Fighter mumbled reaching the counter, Guild Girl smiled and open her mouth to greet them but a heavy stench weaved into her nose causing her to gag slightly and cover both her mouth and nostril, both girls saw this and gave her a deadpan to look.

"It took us two days but we're finally done with the sewer quest." Fighter said dryly placing the sack of rat ears on the counter top Wizard found it quite amusing to watch the receptionist reluctantly count the dead rat ears.

"My... they seem to... have it rough... but are otherwise... doing well for themselves." the Witch mused looking at the pair before turning into her unofficial student who had a rather solemn expression while staring at the Fighter and the Priestess.

"You can always... ask to rejoin... them you know, they might... not turn... you down... a second time." Witch offered Wizard stared at them a few seconds before looking down at the table with a wistful smile.

"We all have our own paths to walk... unfortunately mines has already diverged from theirs." Wizard admitted in a sad tone.

"But we're still alive, I'm sure we'll be able to become friends again... some day." Wizard said watching them collect the reward before making their way out of the guild the two paused when they spotted her and gave a awkward wave and smile as they passed by with Wizard awkwardly waving back, Witch looked rather amused at the girl's.

"Well as long... as that's... your own choice... then I... suppose that fine." Witch said as the upstairs door open to let Goblin Slayer out.

"And there goes my book now better keep reading." Wizard said in a mumbled under her breath as she stood up.

"I look forward... to hearing how, the story ends, both of... your story's." Witch said, Wizard smile back at her before turning on her heels and marching up to Goblin Slayer who had reached the counter.

"I have received a quest, the lizard man will give you the details but I need money. give me the reward from The last quest." Goblin Slayer told her

"You haven't made your report yet... but for you I can make an exception, our secret!" Guild Girl said with a bright smile

"Thank you." Goblin Slayer reply with just a little hint of gratitude in his normally stoic voice as Wizard came up behind him.

"I will take half and the rest will be given to her." Goblin Slayer said not even bothering to turn around which seem to aggravate her just a little bit more.

"Understood." Guild Girl reply, Wizard tire of seemingly being ignored, gave a tug on Goblin Slayers arm pulling around to face her.

"Hey you got a mission right?" Wizard asked in a biting tone.

"Yes we leave as soon as payment has been given." Goblin Slayer said which seemed to say leave her even more irritable.

"And you automatically decided we'd go without consulting me!?" Wizard snapped, granted she knew she was much lower rank than him and really shouldn't shouldn't be complaining but she just didn't like how he didn't ask for her opinion and let her out of mission details until after everything has been finalized.

"Yes. Whether or not you agree to the quest does not factor, I would have taken the quest regardless of your opinion." Goblin Slayer reply bluntly causing her to blister in anger, even guild girl thought that was a bit harsh to say.

"What so my opinion doesn't matter!?" Wizard snapped.

"In accepting goblin quest no it does not I accept all goblin request, whether or not you choose to accompany me is completely up to you." Goblin Slayer reply Wizard pause at that last part.

"Preferably I would have liked to leave you behind to rest but you would just follow me anyway so I see no problem." Goblin Slayer added at the end, Wizard didn't know how to take that last part. On one hand it almost seem like he as long as she was well-rested he wanted her to come along on the other hand that could just as easily be taken as her being baggage that he was content to deal with.

It was difficult to tell which is which seeing that his voice almost never betrayed any emotions compound that with the helmet that completely covered his face not allowing her to see his expression in Wizard was left with only his words to decipher as to what he was thinking.

"Regardless we're partners and I don't want to be left out of quest hearings." Wizard stated firmly.

"If that is the case then do not go out of your way to antagonize any more clients it is starting to become a problem from what Guild Girl says." Goblin Slayer retorted causing her to flinch as she didn't know that the receptionist had been getting complaints. Looking behind the Slayer she saw the receptionist give her a shaded smile and a calm wave that from the mood seemed to imply she was not happy about the complaints that she was getting.

"That's fair I have been getting a little carried away but in that case you better be prepared for me to rent to you later if we have to deal with any more idiots." Wizard said jokingly, Goblin Slayer stared at her for a moment not speaking witch Wizard hated to admit still left her a bit unnerved.

"Easy enough, I'm already quite used to." he finally spoke causing several anger marks to appear on Wizards face, Guild Girl couldn't help but giggle at the to as this was one of the few times that goblin Slayer actually seen actively engaged in a conversation with anyone other than herself in a select few they put a smile on her face knowing that he was still human enough to carry on a conversation... even if half of it was an argument.

"It would seem you are ready to go Goblin Slayer." Lizard Priest spoke suddenly appearing to their side as well as Elf Ranger and Dwarf Shaman.

"You will be coming?" Goblin Slayer asked, Wizard in surprise that they might be having company on this quest.

"This assignment was meant to be a team effort by our or leadership." Dwarf Shaman told him.

"As such we will be companying you." Lizard Priest added with his hands in a prayer state as Elf Ranger looked him up in down.

"I still say you don't looked very hero like for someone called the hero of the frontier." Elf Ranger added, Wizard frown at her words but managed to keep her mouth shut.

"I never once called myself that, if my skills worry you then judge them on the field." Goblin Slayer reply dryly getting a inward laugh from Wizard, (_That is such a Goblin Slayer thing to say._) she thought while another thought occurred to her that this might be the start of another big change in her life.


	7. Night before the Raid

Smith, the local blacksmith, felt another headache coming along as he stared at two young adventurers currently gazing starry eyed it's some of his shiny and most expensive gear.

He had seen it all before, newbe Adventurers coming to look for the prettiest and shiniest thing they could find to make them stand out the most while they're in the field, sometimes completely overlooking any practicality and safety.

However he had heard rumors that those two had apparently returned from some disaster is their first quest in which they both failed and barely survived, he could only hope that, that had open their eyes to the real world and the dangers of their chosen profession.

"These are so cool!" Fighter gused looking down at the silver gauntlets in front of her while pressing her bandaged hands and face against the glass.

"Highly durable yet built for comfort, bolt heads instead of spikes for max bone breakage and all around build to last! I'd love to have these." Fighter said looking absolutely goggly eyed at the gauntlets on display.

"Yes their very nice... and very expensive." Priestess pointed out while trying to not giggle. This was the most excited she had seen her partner since coming back to the Guild and it was a nice change of pace.

"I know I can't afford it but I can look can't I?" Fighter moan as Priestess patted her on the shoulder soothingly. Having just finished up a quest the two were looking for protective gear to better aid them on quest's when Fighter spotted the best looking gauntlets she ever seen in her life.

"You two look like your having fun." A voice spoke causing the two to jump a bit.

"Who..." Fighter paused at seeing the Wizard she once team up with standing behind him.

"Oh... hey?" Fighter said awkwardly as Wizard walked up to them.

"Hi, sorry didn't really mean to eavesdrop on your conversation just couldn't help overhearing you." Wizard reply just as awkward as she reach them.

"It's okay we were just looking over some new equipment to better assist us on our quest's." Priestess spoke trying to break the ice, hearing this Wizard's eyes ran down Fighters arms to her bandaged and bloody hands that look like they had seen better days. Fighter picking up on this chuckle as she held out her damage hands to the magic user.

"Yeah, It turns out trying to punch rats skulls into oblivion is really murder on the old knuckles and fingers if you know what I mean." Fighter said humorous wiggling her bandaged fingers, even with Priestess's recovery magic and health potions Fighters hands were still in poor shape after having to kill so many rats with her bare fists.

"Besides that what are you doing here?" Fighter asked, Wizard sigh as she thumb to a tall man in cruddy and dirty armor that looks like it would have fallen apart at any moment.

"That guy is actually the one who saved me from the cave, I'm currently partnered up with him and we stopped by to get some more throwing knives for our next quest." Wizard answered, both blink wondering how someone in such poor armored man had been able to save her from that goblin infested cave. wizard seem to realize what they were thinking inside again tirelessly.

"Despite the way it looks that armor is actually in excellent condition, it's neither rusted nor falling apart and the dirt, grime, and dry blood is there on purpose to hide his scent from beings with acute sense of smell." Wizard explain somewhat irritably as if it was getting annoying having to explain this consistently to people. Both gained 'O' faces as they realize what she said and how much sense it made.

"So what are you looking at?" Wizard asked as she wanted to keep the conversation going before it became any more awkward than it already was, her and Goblin Slayer and the three new Adventurers that had join them had stopped by this Weapon smith shop to pick up some throwing knives as he had use them all on the last quest but upon seeing Fighter and Priestess Goblin Slayer had told her to go greet them wow he gathered up the needed knives. For a guy with almost no social skills he wish sure trying his best to get her to reconnect with her old team.

"Hand protection for starters, maybe some leather gauntlets would be nice but then I spotted these." Fighter said pointing to the silver gauntlets she had been eyeing, Wizard look down at them with raised eyebrows they certainly look durable but the price was a bit much in her opinion.

"50 gold coins? No offense but can you even afford these?" she asked, Fighters head dropped at her question.

"No we can't, we managed to earn quite a bit of coin from our last rat quest, but it's nowhere near enough." Fighter admitted, they had spent three days in the sewers doing nothing but killing rest rats while resting when need be. The two had 'excluding the first five rats' managed to kill a total of 57 rats divided by 3 that equal out to eighteen silver coins plus the one gold coin they got for killing the first five rats, an additional three gold coins had been added for clearing out the entire section which left them with a total of four gold coins and eighteen silver coins. Split equally between the two left each with two gold coins and nine silver coins a piece. It was a moderately decent amount to work with but nowhere near enough to buy the more expensive equipment.

"Well one normally has to start out small, I admit I lucked out being able to team up with Goblin Slayer but..." Wizard trailed off when she noticed they're rather frozen state only to realize someone was hovering behind her, looking up Wizard freezed up for just a second at the ominous figure of Goblin Slayer, (_He does look a bit undead from the this angle._) she chuckled just a tad nervous on the inside she may have gotten used to his appearance by now but from time to time he could still manage to give her a chill once or twice.

"I have procured my knives, do you need more times." Goblin Slayer asked, "No, not really and could you not sneak up on me all the time!?" Wizard said turning back to her normal state and being rather annoyed that someone dressed like him could be so quiet with his movements.

"I only wanted to let you know that your order came in." Goblin Slayer said handing her a small box that caused Wizard's eyes to widen as if she was looking at a bar of gold.

Watching the two interact was a rather interesting point for the Priestess however for Fighter her eyes were focus more on the silver tag currently hanging across his neck.

(_He's a Silver Rank, a high-level adventurer so that means despite the way he dressed The guild really does acknowledge his skills._) Fighter thought in awe, taking a deep breath and, the young lady walked up to the two stop just a foot away.

"So I take it you're the one who rescued her from the cave, you have my gratitude." Fighter said giving a small bow of respect to the veteran Adventurer, Goblin Slayer broke his conversation to Wizard to look over the Fighter.

"Judging from your state of dress you must be the Fighter of that team from back then." Goblin Slayer said looking her over.

"Despite how poorly that quest went, I saw your handiwork with dispatching those goblins." he said causing her eyes to widen before looking down at the floor, Fighter clear expected to berated at how poor the quest went.

"To be able to do such damage with a injured leg and protecting a down teammate yet still escaping that situation. You did well under those circumstances." Goblin Slayer tone was as always flat and with little to no emotion but the intent of his words was there enough to actually cause Fighter to blush, (_Did I just get praise from a Silver Rank!? Awesome!_) Fighter thoughts starry-eyed for different reasons now.

"Thank you I did my best, also I am trying to better myself so if it's not too much to ask, is there any advice you could give us?" she asks now staring intently at the Goblin Slayer before her, while Wizard and Priestess stared at the two having their conversation blankly.

"Advice? Well I guess but to start with, I'd have to ask why are you dressed like that?" Goblin Slayer asked and definitely confused her, Fighter didn't know what her state of dress had to do with anything.

"What do you mean, these clothes are meant for ease of movement as well as build so that they don't fall off." Fighter said as if though it should have been obvious. Goblin Slayer tilted his head to the side as he reached out and tugged on her sleeve just a bit noticing the excessive amount of pullage it gave.

"In theory that might seem like a good thing, but in actuality you have too much unnecessary material. In combat your adversary could easily take advantage of the excessive material in numerous different ways." Fighter froze as she thought back to her cave battle with the goblins and remembered how a few times they had did just that, one had managed to jump on her back grabbing her shirt and using it to choke her with it before she had been forced to slam him into the back of the cave while another had grabbed her loose pants leg and nearly tripped her up, in other words it was exactly as he said.

"Not to mention if you're out in a forest or in an enclosed space the loose material could easily get caught on branches or sharp rocks slowing you down or tripping you up in dire situations." Goblin Slayer added and this time it was Priestess who froze as she remember doing their sewer battles, there were a few times where Fighters clothing had got caught on something while they were fighting the rats that led to some rather dangerous situations for them both.

"I see, you have a point." Fighter admitted with a sweat drop recalling all of the instances in which just as he said all of that happened.

"Nearly all of the hand to hand combat fighters I've seen prefer to wear only the necessary amount of clothing added with arm and leg proctors for protection." Goblin Slayer offered seemingly brightening up her mood again, off to the side Wizard and Priestess watch the two talk with varies of expressions.

"They both seem to have forgotten that we're here as well." Priestess said as she was both pleased with Fighter finally being in a good mood and found it a bit strange that it was from her talking to someone so oddly dressed.

"I'll say, kind of tick that she is able to get him to talk so easily." Wizard said slightly jealous, most conversations they had she had been the one to start them and they always ended abruptly when there was nothing of vital importance to discuss yet her former teammate Fighter seem to be getting him to talk so easily.

"Even so, he seems like a good person, I'm happy because it looks like your in good hands." Priestess stated smiling at her, " Good hands... yeah so long as I'm not a goblin." Wizard chuckled with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, Wizard seriously wondered if the Priestess would still be saying that if she ever saw how this man killed goblins.

Goblin Slayer kill goblins in the most effective way available to him at the given time, he wasn't sadistic or amore nor was he pessimistic about how he killed goblins, if he could kill them quickly and end their lives at that moment he would, however if the most effective way of killing goblins was a slow and excruciating death then he most certainly had no problems carrying it out like, how he used her water shield to slowly suffocate the goblins in those ruins still in her mind or that one time were a goblin head try to jump out at him near a lakefront only for him to sidestep leading it's to a crash face-first into the water to which he then slammed his foot on its back and held it in place, searching around for more goblins wow it painfully drowned to death.

Of course he also gave plenty of goblins quick deaths with stabs to the head, heart, sliced throats, crushing them to death with boulders or anything else available for his goblin Slayer needs at the time. If people saw just how he actually killed goblins at some points they would call it inhumane but he would call it the most effective and necessary way available to him.

"Beside that, it seems like you two are doing well." Wizard offered getting a small smile from the Priestess.

"Yes, we managed to finish our second quest... without almost dying even." Priestess said half joking, Wizard laughed a little as well before being followed by an awkward silence.

"Do you... do you hate us? For not wanting to we reformed a team with you?" Priestess suddenly asked, it went with out saying that Wizard was caught off guard by that.

"Wha..." Wizard tried but she couldn't form a full sentences as Priestess stared at the floor fidgeting.

"Even though it's only been a little while everything's gotten so awkward between the three of us now." She said still not looking at her, Wizard looked at the holy girl and signed.

"No I don't hate you guys, honestly I kind of agree with your decision. After what had happened and knowing my own personality I think it was best we went our separate ways." Wizard spoke looking up at nothing.

"I do wish things had turned out differently... or the very least I wish he hadn't died." Priestess and Wizard both had a image of Young Warrior appear in their heads.

"But ya never know how life gonna turn out ya know." Wizard said turning to her with a small smile.

"At least we survived, the only thing we can do now is try to move forward." Wizard stated Priestess finally looking at her smiled back.

"Yes but at the very least, I want to be able to greet you with words instead of awkward waves." Priestess said tilting her head slightly in a cute way _(By the Goddess of Illusion she's_ _adorable!_) Wizard thought then quickly shook her head of such thoughts.

"I'd like that." Wizard admitted, it seemed the awkwardness between them evaporated at that moment as they took the first step towards becoming real friends which was then immediately broken and when Fighter suddenly rush over to Priestess in through an arm around her shoulder bringing her in.

"Hey, hey, quit spacing out Goblin Slayer there just gave me some good advice on equipment to buy, let's head over to the Smith to discuss pricing!" Fighter said with giddiness this in her voice now, hearing the pricing part Wizard quickly reached into her satchel and pulled out a small sack.

"If you guys are low on coins here are a few extra to help you out." Wizard said holding out of the sack of gold coins she got from the Orc Shaman from their last quest. Fighter look down at the tempting sack just within her reach with a torn expression.

"Thanks I appreciate the offer but we're Adventurers now, we can't expect hand outs whenever we're in a bind. We have to get through this ourselves." Fighter said letting her pride show just a bit, however Goblin Slayer really not seeing an issue took the sack from Wizard and placed it in Fighter's free hand.

"Take it and use the coins to buy the proper equipment that will aid you on your quest." Goblin Slayer told them, Fighter still held out the sack hesitantly unsure if she should really accept it.

"If you don't want a hand out then consider it a loan and pay me back whenever, interest or not that's your choice, I don't really care." Wizard offered Fighter continue to look at the sack a few seconds more before turn into Priestess who smiled and nodded causing her to sigh before giving the two Adventurers a lopsided grin.

"Thanks you, we'll definitely pay you back" Fighter said before dragging Priestess up to the counter to talk to the the Weapons smith.

"Thanks for that, I know you told me to use it for myself but..." Wizard trailed off as Goblin Slayer turned on his heels.

"It's fine, the coins were yours to use as you saw fit and you use them well." Goblin Slayer said as he began walking with Wizard quickly turning to follow after him.

"Beside their work at surviving that situation they were in was exemplary, if those coins can help ensure their survival then it's worth every gold coin." he added, Wizard found herself a bit speechless at his words as well as a tad jealous that he was given such praise to the Fighter, nevertheless it was nice to hear him approve of them as well as take the first step towards the three of them reconnecting is true comrades and possibly friends.

* * *

After finishing up their business at the Weapons Shop the five person group began their long travel to their destination, first by wagon then on foot once they reach the forest they needed to cross through and continue to do so until nightfall fail and they made camp just far enough from the targeted site to not be found.

"So what made all of you want to be Adventurers?" Elvin Ranger asked throwing a stick into a campfire they made for their rest stop, Lizard Priest was busy cooking some chopped meat on a stick near the flame while Dwarf Shaman waited to have a taste, and Wizard was eating purple looking wildberries from a small bag in her hand, the only one not take partaking of a meal was Goblin Slayer who was cleaning his equipment.

"To sample the world's great cuisine! You long ears?" Dwarf Shaman answered as he was given a bid of meat from Lizard Priest.

"I was eager to see the outside world." Elvin Ranger began only to notice you was more focused on the delicious meat then her words.

"Listen when I'm talking, will you!?" she yelled in frustration, Dwarf shaman pay her know he has he took another bite of the offers meat from Lizard Priest.

"It is the meat of the a swamp creature." Lizard Priest stated.

"Huh? Swamp creature?" Elvin Ranger asked a bit put off that they were eating such a thing.

"Funny wouldn't know it by the smell or those tongue tingling spices the juiciest." the shaman commented.

"I use spices not come into this place so you may find them a bit odd." Lizard Priest noted getting a bellowing laugh from the shaman.

"That would be rabbit can't appreciate the virtue of these meals." Dwarf shaman grinned getting a eye twitch from the Elvin Ranger.

"I'm not a vegan but you shouldn't knock fruits and vegetables old man, that might be the reason why your kind is so short." Wizard countered for the Elf, causing the Shaman to choke a bit on his food and a good chuckle from the Ranger who then found Wizard holding her bag of fruit out to her.

"What kind of fruit is this?" Elvin Ranger asked taking a few, they looked like beans but were soft like grapes, tossing one into her mouth the elf rangers eyes bulge as an explosion of flavor went off on her tongue.

"They're called vigor wildberries they grow in the forest south of the magic Academy that I went to." Wizard told her with a bit of pride in her voice at speaking about the place she learn her craft from.

"Despite the way they look they're actually really sweet plus eating them before resting the night will almost guarantee you'll be full rested and ready to tackle any quests the following day." Wizard smirk with pride as the elf pop the remaining berries in her mouth, Wizard offered a few to the Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman, the Lizard Priest gratefully took some while the Dwarf Shaman was a bit more hesitant choosing only to take three, both ate one and has the same response.

"Superb, these are quite good!" Lizard Priest praised while eating the rest.

"I must admit these aren't bad at all, your temple knows is fruit." Dwarf Shaman chewing the rest of his own, he may have preferred meat but he wasn't against fruits or vegetables if they tasted good.

"Now then, as for why I became an adventurer it is because I wish to root out heresy and gained enough status to become a dragon!" Lizard Priest declared proudly.

"So it for a religious motive." Wizard mused thinking back to Priestess and figuring she was the same.

"I see, I myself wish to collect a great deal of knowledge on magic through adventuring in rise in status to become legendary mage." Wizard said, getting a nodded from the rest.

"So you seek fame and vast knowledge, an not uncommon combination..." Lizard Priest said thinking on her goals.

"It might sound foolish and I still have a long way to go but I wish to be remembered in archives of history as one of the 'great old one's'." Wizard stated Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest both raised an eyebrow at that as Elvin Ranger smirked at their confusion.

"What you kids don't know? I guess you really are old only in looks." She teased getting annoyed look from the Dwarf Shaman.

"And I suppose you do, well spit it out already you anvil!" Dwarf Shaman getting a eye twitch from the Ranger.

"Here try some of these's Elven traveling ration." Ranger offered smirking at the annoyed look he was giving them.

"Hey don't just leave us hanging like that, explain it dammit!" Dwarf Shaman growled.

"We're not suppose to give them to others, but I can make this a special occasion." The High Elf says ignoring.

"Oh come on, I actually went to hear more about that." Dwarf Shaman complained as Witch politely takes one and takes a small bite with her eyes widening a bit.

"It's delicious!" The Wizard says shocked on how good it is with a mixture of flavors blending all together.

"Really? I'm glad you like it." The High Elf says smiling, as Dwarf Shaman's shoulder's drop.

"Your just going to ignore me aren't you?" he asked.

"Your focus on her bust size is wearying, when I'm sure you not a Pervy I'll tell you." Witch replied closing up her cloak over her chest just a bit, getting a slight pout from the Dwarf as Lizard Priest chuckled, Goblin Slayer simply kept cleaning his weapon's.

"I supposed I have to offer something too... might help clear up the air around me too." Dwarf Shaman said reaching behind him to bring out a large jug.

"Fire-wine homemade Dwarven brew deep within our cellars" Dwarf Shaman

"Fire-wine?" ask the Archer curiously.

"It seems that your brain is that of a infant still new to this land, how can one boast of their age but still be so inexperienced." Dwarf chuckled causing her to go red in the face.

"D-Don't mock me! Of course I had wine before, in fact I'll have some right now!" The High Elf says quickly taking gulps from the wooden ladle before having to catch her breath as she started coughing a bit with her face looking a bit flushed.

"A word of advice, if your trying strong wine for the first time don't try to chugged it." Wizard said offering her some water while thinking back to her time in the Academy. One of her class mates had snuck a bottle of wine from one of the teachers special stash and they got wasted that night. It was the first time she had the strong stuff allowing her to learn what not to do when ones drinking as she suffered for the following morning.

As the Shaman laugh at his ancestral foe before turning to Goblin Slayer holding it out to him.

"Go on beard Cutter have a swig!" He Said as he raised the bottle as he handed him the small wooden lidle who Slayer took the time to sip it underneath the helmet

"Not bad eh beardcutter." the Dwarf Said with a smile being prideful of his homebrew wine.

"Would you like a small taste miss?" the Dwarf offered the Wizard.

"Thanks but I'll pass, I'm pretty much a light weight with the hard stuff." Wizard admitted telling half the truth and too embarrassed to explain the rest.

"Pity, we may need to build up your alcohol tolerance so you can enjoy the finer drinks of life." he grinned, Wizard smiled a bit at the Dwarf.

He clearly wasn't planning anything, he just enjoyed his alcohol and wanted to share it with others Wizard still felt he was a bit of a pervert but a decent pervert at least.

Wizard then found herself holding back laughter as the High Elf who was rather wasted after just a few swags and had moved over to Goblin Slayer, the Slayer said nothing as she proceeded to poke and push his head while complaining.

"Hey! Why don't you at least take off your helmet? Especially when your eating!" the Rangey complained, mad she had yet to see his face, something to which Wizard was annoyed about as well as she had yet to see the face of the man she had been traveling with for sometime now.

"Its so I don't get knocked unconscious in a event of a ambush." Goblin Slayer calmly tells High Elf.

'Sighs' "Yep she's out of it." The Dwarf confirms to himself.

"Now it's your turn to share something with us, hello? Did you fall asleep in there?" High Elf asked still bugging him as he was silenced for the moment.

With her tugging on his helmet left and right as he's quiet just which Wizard noted meant that he's in deep of thought

"He's quiet because he is thinking..." Wizard said quietly Dwarf Shaman.

"How can you tell?" he asked.

"Been working with him just long enough to figured out some of his tells." Wizard reply slightly proud of this. It had take much effort with the short time they had partner up but Wizard felt she had somewhat of a good read on him now. Goblin Slayer pondered what to do for a few seconds more before pulling out a small cloth package from his sack.

"Will this do?" As he unwrap a cloth showing a small wheel of cheese, "Whatever is that?" Ask the Lizardman whom he stare at cheese in curiosity.

"It cheese made from fermented cow or goat milk." Goblin Slayer said answering his question.

Lizardman now picking up the uncut cheese and examines it with him now sniffing it.

"You never heard of cheese before, Scaly?" The Dwarf asks surprised.

"My people hunt beast, we do not raise them." The Lizardman says raising it up.

"That must limit the things you've tasted even with your own unique spices to work with." Wizard commented. The High Elf began staring at the cheese before her stoic stare soon turned into a smile with her raising a knife up.

"Heheh gimme! I'll cut it up!" The High Elf says.

High Elf cut off the cheese into various pieces as it was poked into a stick before the Party began to put the cheese amongst the roasting fire that melt the cheese

"Now that's a fine cheese." soon the Lizardman was the first to pull his cheese out the fire inspect the gooey cheese before putting the cheese in his maws before a second his eyes widened before made a bellowing roar before rising the stick above the sky's.

"Nector! This is surely the Nectar of the Gods!" He said with a magnanimously with his first time tasting something besides meat.

"This goes great with fine wine.." The Dwarf says as he takes a bite of the now melted cheese.

"Mmmmm!~ SO good and sweet! It's almost like eating a banana!" The High Elf says in almost pure bliss.

"Is it from the ranch you stay at?" Ask Wizard whom she remember the red headed girl.

"It is." Goblin Slayer reply simply causing Wizard to groan at his bare minimum answers, though to his credit he was more focused on the High Elf sneaking around him to around him and getting to close to his satchel for his liking. The High Elf's eyes widened curiosity.

"Don't touch that..." Said Goblin Slayer whom he didn't turn at all, this made the High Elf jump from his voice as she looked up to see him now turn his head around to look over his shoulder at her.

"Its dangerous..." He tells her.

"I-I just wanted to peek." She says while pouting.

"Don't, its dangerous." He states once again to her.

"That's a scroll, right? I've never seen one before." High Elf spoke her eyes still glued to the scroll, Wizards own eyes widen in her head snap to the goblin Slayer with her eyeballs targeting the satchel.

"You've got a scroll, he real one!?" Wizard gasp edging towards him, Goblin Slayer looked at his young traveling companions with what could only be called as bland weariness before closing the satchel completely and bringing it in closer to him for safety.

"I do, but it is not something I wish to show off so don't bother asking to see it." Goblin Slayer stated immediately shutting down any requests you had to examine the scroll causing a rather disappointed look on both her and High Elf Rangers face's.

"Such scrolls contain magical ancient spells magic that is lost in the current era we live in, they require no expertise to wield that even a child could use it..." Lizard Priest mused interested in it as well

"Indeed and they contain any variety of spells and it's a one time use as most Party relief on magic and sell them to collectors and researchers." Dwarf shaman added.

"Then you could at least tell me what the scroll does." The High Elf asks.

"If a goblin captures you and forces the info out of you.." the Slayer suggests with High Elf pouting once more as he pretty much said there was a good chance she might get caught.

"You really don't like me do you?" The High Elf asks a bit annoyed.

"That has nothing to do with what I just said." Goblin Slayer replied, causing her left eye to twitch.

"You completely deflected the question! 'grrr' I ain't going to get caught! Who's know what those's little monster's would do to me if they did!" The High Elf yelled.

"Likely have their way with you to birth more Goblin children, either that or use you as a plaything or maybe food." Goblin Slayer reply causing her jaw to drop.

"That was me being rhetorical! I didn't need an actual response and don't say such dark and creepy things with so dull a tone dammit!" the Ranger roared with small tears at the edge of her eyes, the bickering continued back and forth for some time between the two much to the amusement of the others before they finally rested for the night.

* * *

Two goblins and a wolf stood outside the entrance to a fortress built into a hillside. the group of adventurers waited in the forest a select distance away to be remain undetected by their prey.

"Some goblins with a wolf as a guard dog, the nerve... " Dwarf Shaman muttered.

"It shows The horde has resources to spare. Otherwise they have eaten it." Goblin Slayer explained

"Also they're standing guards at their entrance with of a wolf shows that they're pretty well organized so there must be an intelligent Goblin leading The horde." Wizard deduced not liking the idea of dealing with a goblin horde that not only had hi-resources but an intellectual leader heading the pack.

"Is it safe for us to be doing this? It's almost evening they'll be active why not tomorrow!?" Wizard question.

"Are twilight is there Dawn a horde with resources will be more alert at 'night' too." Goblin Slayer reply as the ranger notch her arrow.

" 'Dawn' is when their guard will be the most laxed." High Elf nodded at his reasoning as she take aim.

"Fine then, here goes." High Elf said as Dwarf Shaman came to her side.

"Please don't miss or this will be much more difficult." he pled causing her to roll her eyes at the very notion that she cause miss just ease targets, "Oh hush." she said letting the arrow go. Dwarf Shaman felt like slapping his head and how far off her aim was.

"Where where are you aiming you went way wide off the track!" he complained even as she smirk then much to the Shaman amazement the arrow actually curved in midair moving even faster than before and piercing through the first goblins go before embedding itself in the eye socket of the second Goblin killing them both. The lone Wolf only had enough to time to jump to its feet and open its mouth to cry out but a second arrow embedded itself in its throat before It could even bite out a word, leaving only a tiny Yelp before it dropped dead it as well.

"Not going to lie that was pretty damn impressive!" Wizard said looking on in amazement at the High Elf's handy work as they moved to the entrance.

"Yes, most impressive but what did you do? Some kind of magic? " Lizard Priest questioned causing the High Elf to stick her nose up in pride.

"Any sufficiently advanced skill is indistinguishable from magic." High Elf stated getting a sweat drop from the Dwarf.

"Not sure how I feel about that." Dwarf Shaman muttered causing the Wizards of smirk.

"What giving up already wimp." Wizard giggle getting a slight glare from the Dwarf, Wizard paid him no mind as she turned her attention to the elf while also pausing as they reach the entryway to the Forest fortress.

"Well even if you're fancy shooting may look like magic I can actually use the real thing so I won't lose to you." Wizard said and water only be referred to as a challenge.

"If you're looking to rival me you'll need to gain a few more ranks first before you can try something like that." Elf grinned, Wizard had her own remark ready, 'zaku' (stab) 'zaku' everyone turn to see Goblin Slayer cutting open a goblins body to draw out as much blood as possible.

"Hey I know there are enemies but-"

"They have an excellent sense of smell, especially for young girls in elves." Goblin Slayer cut her off as he e soaked a piece of cloth in the goblins blood. the High Elf Ranger quickly understood his intentions and turn to the Wizard for aid.

"You're kidding! No way! Somebody, stopped him!" High Elf cried looking at wizard only to freeze in place at seeing the expression on her face.

"I might be much lower rank than you but I do have an aromatic satchel to hide my scent, so that's one point for me." High Elf would normally have been pissed off at someone saying such a cheeky line to her but the lifeless expression in Wizards eyes concealing a certain level of trauma behind an emotionless smile let her know that wizard was doing anything but enjoying what was about to happen to her... side note after this Quest she would make sure to buy an aromatic satchel.


End file.
